The Craziness That Haunts Me
by Inventor of ZADRF
Summary: ON HOLD! Zim is walking the block on a human observation until he comes upon a beaten to death Dib. The boy's absence destroys Zim's purpose in his mission and maybe even his life. But weeks later, Zim discovers the dead soul in his own house...ZADR
1. Prologue

**So this is my first story ever that I am totally confident in! I apologize again for those who were disappointed in my discontinuing of Good Enough, but I know exactly what I'm going to do in this story. For this story I'm not going to reply to _every_ review like I didlast time. But hopefully this story makes up for what I had to do with Good Enough. This is a ZADRF story. Now, my ZADRF usually has a few different types. Usually it's unintentional ZADR or I give my readers the choice if this should be a ZADR or ZADF. I don't mind writing either one. So in this story I am going to let you guys choose between ZADR and ZADF, and I'll let you know what chapter is the deadline for all the voting.**

**Hope you guys like this. Oh and the title may change. Just saying.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM.**

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

It was drawing near sunset, the usual pale orange one in the Invader Zim world that never glows or mixes beautifully with purple or red. It reflected its color through the giant window of Ms. Bitters' classroom and onto the young, bored faces of students. Now, just incase you wouldn't know, classes don't normally go on in the evening, but there's an intense situation happening here.

"Now students, if anyone else decides to give me a migrain, I can simply take the next step and instruct your parents to do the same here," a displeased Ms. Bitters' informs her pupils through gritted teeth.

"So do we get to go home yet?" a squeaky voiced student dares to ask.

"No."

That simple word sent off a wave of restless groans, and one kid crumbled in his seat with a hand to his face. "I swear I'll kick those moron's butts if it's the last thing I do!" he hisses to no one in particular.

"I know," one kid decides to answer, and it's clear he's been half asleep for a while.

Another kid wipes some dry drool off his face and sends a glare to Zim and Dib who are in the front of the classroom, each in a stray jacket and gagged with a cloth, courtesy of Ms. Bitters.

"If it's Zim and Dib's fault then why do we have to suffer?" a girl named Zita whined.

Ms. Bitters' eyes narrow coldly. "Because this will stop those others from daring to get in such a fight." And it was true—Zim and Dib had had one of their roughest tangles right in front of the classroom. It wasn't much of a big deal because the class has seen them get in a few physical fights already, but then their rumble had somehow rolled right onto Ms. Bitters' desk and, well, let's just say things didn't go great from there.

Zim and Dib exchanged a guilty glance to each other, and the kids that weren't asleep groaned again. Why couldn't Ms. Bitters see they've learned their lesson already?

**—~—**

Ms. Bitters finally let the class go when night began to fall. Everyone had to walk home in the uncomfortable darkness. Zim and Dib were unstrapped from the tight stray jackets and allowed to cough out the cloths. Ms. Bitters lectured them a bit before they could leave, though.

The two boys walked out of the school in silence. When they reached the sidewalk, Dib spoke up.

"Hey, Zim?"

Zim raised an invisible eyebrow, resisting a necessary glare.

"T-Truce?" Dib offered. They both stopped and Dib extended his hand.

Zim shot the appendage a confused look and stared at it for some time. "What is this _truce_ you speak of, human?" He used the word as if it were foreign.

Dib's hand shied back a bit. "Oh, well, it's when enemies decide to put off fights temporarily, I guess," he explains.

"Why?"

Dib shrugged. "I don't want to fight...for a little while at least, until Ms. Bitters cools down."

Zim considered this for a moment, shuddering at the memory of the day's events, then he extended his hand. "Alright then, Earthling. Truce...for now, at least." He made sure to add the last part in a dark tone.

The two boys shook hands before going their seperate ways. Zim chuckled to himself as if the whole thing had actually been amusing to him. "Humans and their pathetic _truces_. It is obvious who the superior race is!" he said to himself.

Zim walked the rest of the way home in silence, having not much else to talk to himself about. He whistled a tune with eyes half-lidded as he marched up to his green and pink house and opened the door. Suddenly something with metal claws grabbed him tight around his squeadily-spooch and Zim nearly turned purple trying to gasp for air. His eyes were forced to stare at the thing's chest and then he knew who it was.

"Welcome home, son!" a man's voice said.

"We sure missed yooouuuu!" This one sounded like a deranged woman.

"Roboparents!" Zim exclaimed and strained to stare up at said robots.

Robodad put him down and patted his head a bit too hard. "We missed you too!" he said in a mushy voice. But then he started to glare down, suddenly mad, at the frightened Irken. "YOU STILL HAVEN'T RECEIVED PUNISHMENT FOR WHAT YOU DID!" A few sparks bounced off the robot's head, and Zim knew he was malfunctioning again.

Robomom caught Zim around his forehead and held him still for Robodad, who was starting to approach.

"N-No! Gir, where are you? Help me Gir!" Zim yelled for his SIR unit but found no reply. So instead, he tried slipping his way out of Robomom's arms. It wasn't so surprising when he succeeded since the roboparents aren't very bright to begin with.

Without thinking, Zim ran out the still open front door and slammed it shut before bolting across the street. He cursed under his breath for not trying to escape to his lab instead, but the front door had been the nearest exit. Now he doesn't have anything to go and face them again. But maybe if he took a walk, they'd give up and go into sleep mode or something. After all, they had malfunctioned worse before...

Zim sighed and started his walk around the block. He glanced around at all the different humans. There were all those dizzy looking ones with bottles and men wearing strange black clothing that usually came out at night. Zim didn't know too much, though, so maybe this would be a good time to observe some things. But a few minutes into his walk, Zim picked up strange noises coming from an alley nearby. He rushed over to investigate, using caution as he peeked around an old dumpster. The first thing he noticed was the strong wreak of blood, stronger than the smell of the dumpster. His antennas would have flinched, but then he nearly jumped as a group of rough looking boys ran right past him. They were laughing.

"Huh?" Zim glanced at the gang of about five and then back at where the scent of blood was coming from. Now we all know normal humans can't smell blood, but Zim being an Irken gives him much higher strength in senses, and that blood was really making his antennas go crazy. The disgusted green boy couldn't have turned greener as he approached the scene. When he could finally make out the person, however, his senses seemed to fly right off the scale and were replaced with disbelieving shock. The person in the blood bath...the boy...was Dib. He was laying face to the concrete, showing no sign of movement. Zim bent down, careful to keep his knees out of the blood and gently turned him over. He gasped with wide eyes at Dib's beat up face. He had numerous cuts and bruises, and his glasses were shattered in the puddle of blood around him. Zim could only stare down at him in shock and disgust.

"Ugh..." Dib groaned, opening his beautiful golden eyes a little. Zim realized how different he looked without his glasses. Dib lifted a shaking hand and attempted to reach to grip Zim's arm, but failed. So instead he laid his hand on top of Zim's. "Zim..." he croaked out the Irken's name.

Zim was still speechless though, and he couldn't reply. He could only remain frozen as he continued to hold Dib's head.

Dib parted his lips and tried to say something more, but his eyes slid shut again as his body went limp and his hand slid off of Zim's.

"D-Dib?" Zim whispered, still possessed with shock. When Dib didn't reply, Zim tried again with a louder voice. "Dib!" Again, there was no respones, so Zim became frantic and bent down to listen in Dib's chest for a human heartbeat, as he had learned in a health class at school. But there was no breath...and no heart beat.

Dib was gone.

* * *

**Pleeeaasse don't let the character death make you not want to read this! Believe me this is not a suspense or tragedy or anything ok? I personally hate stories with character death so just trust me, Dib is still in this plenty.**

**Let's go for about 6 reviews maybe? That's how much I got for the first chapter of Good Enough. And please let me know if this story sucks and I need to get rid of it before I make a big mess. But please don't be rude -_- ! Thx everyone!**

**RxR**


	2. Chapter 1

**Whoops...6 days...I'm sorry guys. I meant to have this posted after three days but I am still in the process of moving in with my dad from another state. We just brought my dog Zack and some other stuff and Zack just went to the vet two days ago. He's an inside dog but my mom made him stay outside until I brought him here with me so the vets are saying he may have diabetes, and I've just been worried about him...sorry.**

**On top of all this, I've been trying to recover my email password but the people that run it say that it will take 24 hours X( I didn't want you guys to wait anymore so I'm copying the story over from my ipod touch... -_-**

**I've got more important stuff to say at the bottom but I know you're probably skimming to get to the story at this point so make sure to read the bottom!**

**14 reviews! FOURTEEN! I REALLY did not expect this story to catch that much attention! Especially when it's just a prologue O-O **

**So here's my replies to all of you. You guys are awesome! BD**

**FrostBitten13 - Dib is going to be completely dead and gone for a while...but yeah you're getting somewhere with your third guess. And ya know ZADR I like better than ZADF but personally _I_ believe it's impossible...especially since it makes Jhonen queasy... ;D**

**rejectsuperstar**** - Remember I said you can vote ZADF or ZADR...and ZADR is my personal favoroite too!**

**ATreeFriend14**** - I knooow! It hurt me a lot to make Dib die the way he did. Trust me though, it's all for a good cause ;)**

**Invader Ang**** - I'm glad you think I made a good start :D I was actually worried I rushed it too much.. Anyway yeah this story is not at all intended to be sad, just deep. Sad IZ stories ruin my day :l**

**Tallest Halo**** -I saw notifications you were reviewing on my note about discontinuing Good Enough and now you're here! You know it means a lot that you're still supporting my work even after I might have disappointed you. I'm glad you love this story just as much and I hope it makes up for things :)**

**Invader Mizi - I was thinking about Zim just finding him dead but I think it started a good relationship plot (friendship or romance. whichever one wins) to make Dib try to say something non-hateful to Zim. It makes ya wonder...what he would've said... lolz )**

**Darkdagers**** - Hey you were reviewing for Good Enough too, weren't you? Lol don't worry, this story is not intended sadness all the way through, just real deep. You've already read the saddest of the story...or I mean I don't know what's sadder than Dibbeh dying... :( Anyway it means a lot that you're reading this after I canceled Good Enough. I hope you like this story just as much =J**

**LadyofaLake**** - I'm glad you like this :) I just hope you don't mind ZADR if that turns up as the winning vote. I used to be afraid of ZADR but I read it and tried to skim through the homosexual parts =/ But I love both now so I hope you'll be ok with either one ^-^**

**MoonToy - ROFL! I saw this review on my email on my phone and told my friend and we both laughed XDD haha again you all really impressed me with all those reviews!**

**InvaderRue31777 - I got the idea the day after Christmas when I had this dream about Zim capturing Dib after he got suspicious about an Irken friend Zim recruted for help. For some reason there was this fat old Irken in Zim's house telling babies it's good to die young in one of those cute moment sort of ways and it made Dib smile and be ok with everything until Zim said "MERRY CHRISTMAS DIB!" and it turned out to be a trick. Point being...me and my cousin woke up to one of those ghost movies where someone can see the person that died and tells someone they love how they feel before they go to Heaven or whatever. So yeah...I mixed it all together. Lol ZADR kinda makes me warm and fuzzy too XD**

**AllThatGoodStuff**** - The update was intended to be faster, sorry. Either way I'm not sure IZ is good for sanity anyway...haha but I don't give a crap myself ^w^**

**InvaderOpak**** - Yeah the truce I had thought would make a few sparks..I'm glad you agree ^-^**

**Jeesh, I think these responses are as long as the chapter.. O_O**

_**Disclaimer: Nothing on me!**_

**

* * *

**

Zim never gave any thought to what he did or what he was doing as he abandoned Dib and ran back around the block. He crossed the road back to his house without checking for cars. The lawn gnomes were only semi-alert at the sudden form until they realized it was their Irken master. Zim flew through the door, making the waiting robots look even more idiotic as he managed to bolt right past their grabbing arms, and straight to the toilet/elevator in the kitchen. As he sunk down the over-sized bowl, he didn't spare a glance to the now furious roboparents, or the fact that Gir had returned holding some sort of purple taco and a bewildered look on his face. Well, it would be counted as bewildered for Gir.

The buzzing of the small elevator was barely heard over Zim's screaming brain-ache. Voices were talking at him, both angry and...and something else he couldn't place. So he chose to feel confused. He felt confused at his reaction to the death of an enemy; confused at why something like this happened so sudden. Maybe it was a malfunction with his PAK?

The elevator hissed open and Zim stepped out. Maybe he could try to distract himself with human research? Yes, that human 'YouTube' sight looked suspicious enough, and Gir favors it a lot. But then again, Gir favors almost everything on this worthless planet.

But...it was just Dib, right? He would get over this, right? This confusion...could it really just be a mechanism Gir may have screwed up and it was making him crazy? If it was, he could have his Computer find the malfunction and he could fix it and find the _real_ emotion he was supposed to be feeling here, because _this_ sure wasn't right.

He would get over this...

"PAK scan in progress."

Yeah, that's right; Zim has finally decided to scan his PAK. He knew even as he detached the shell-like device that his emotions wouldn't change. PAKs were pretty much the entire brain and the source of life for an Irken. The body was just the puppet for the PAK, so Zim would just go off the last settings the PAK had set for him.

The Computer sent back results and Zim's PAK a few minutes later, and Zim was shocked to see that it found no problem. In fact, his PAK was in the best shspe it's ever been since Gir came in Zim's life.

Zim lay in that same spot for hours, turning positions and switching hands to stay comfortable. Mini Moose or Gir would drop in a few times, but he would never pay attention. Instead, he would just grunt or snort at whatever silly thing they had to say to him. Eventually Zim was left alone, and he would stay where he was until he stopped feeling confused, no matter what the Computer said.

But then that never happened, so he finally had to move. He decided to go ahead and order the computer to shut off the roboparents (who are still a mystery to how they gained back power) so he could go back upstairs.

"Roboparents deacctivated," the Computer stated in a low tone, giving Zim permission to go upstairs.

Zim stomped out of the toilet and over to the couch, again not bothering to acknoledge Gir. He laid right on the couch, at first with silence, then he raised a claw and snapped his fingers.

"Gir, get me some snacks," he ordered, but the authority in his voice was lost.

Gir saluted with a quick "yes, sir!" and fetched Zim a Jumbo Bag of Taquitos.

As Zim stretched open the plastic, it was like reopening memories. The last time he had a snack obsession was when Dib quit hunting him. Zim completely forgot about his mission and nearly became a couch hobo.

But he didn't want think about Dib. Not now. When you're dead, you're gone. And that's how Dib has to be now...

...gone.

_April_

_May_

_June...

...

...

...

"Master?"

"..."

"MastER?"

"Ehm...what?" Zim blinked open his sticky eyes. Zim was all but panic as he scanned the whole room with his tired eyes, and for another moment like every other day, he couldn't understand. It was what, May or July? Or something in between? His excellent memory of Earth customs were beginning to slip from importance.

"Giir?"

Gir smiled warmly at the voice and jumped on the green boy's lap.

Zim squealed. "Ahh! Gir! The snacks! What have you done to the snacks?" Zim panicked now like the house was shattering all around him as he scrambled to grab a few bags of beef jerkey and cups of mashed potatoes that were beginning to look expired.

Gir looked down and poked his tongue out innocently as he realized that he had also crushed a bag of chips and a few unfinished chocolate bars. But being the naive little android he was, Gir picked up a chocolate bar and started nibbling on it.

Zim nearly gave him a death glare, but softened, as he was just beginning to wake up now.

Why did it matter what he _did_ remember anyway? Today he was probably going to procrastinate on his mission again. He was going to tell himself to work on _something_ or atleast call The Tallests, but he would just end up on the couch with a bowl of Cheetos watching The Scary Monkey show that he had always hated. He couldn't exactly _hate_ anymore. Sure, he hated the fact that Gir and Mini Moose stay up till 3 AM whistling the tune to that Barbie Girl song, but he couldn't bring himself to hate a certain_ thing_. It wasn't worth it. Not anymore.

"Giiirr...?"

"Yeeesss?"

"What ever happened to that crazy mutant mouse you were supposed to recapture?" Zim's crusty, black-lidded eyes narrowed as he scanned around the room for a vermon that escaped from his lab just hours ago. He was starting to remember now that he _had_ forced himself to do something of research last night...or early this morning. He couldn't remember since he hardly kept track of the time anymore. Anyway, the nasty specimen had already wreaked havoc on any random thing in the house, and Gir was supposed to be on the hunt for it hours ago.

Gir licked melted chocolate out of its torn wrapper and looked up at Zim with it covering his whole mouth. "What you say, mastah? You haven't said much for fiiive hours."

Zim wanted to bark something about him being asleep until, suddenly, a muffled squeak erupted Zim's view of the house. Now he could see the chewed wires, pipes, and parts of the rug he hadn't noticed before. His eyesight doubled and, like other times, he had to shove his head into the cushions to straighten it out.

"GiiiiIIIRRRR!"

"...Master?"

Zim lifted his head that now had a purple-swirled lollipop stuck to the top and yelled, "Get the MUTANT!" He pointed animatedly at a spot in the wall.

Gir gave an enthusiastic squeal and hurried over. He tried to casually lay his ear (or where his ear should be) against the wall. Zim remembered upgrading some of his awareness chips a few weeks before...well, you know. Zim had also made to include upgrading whatever senses dogs had most of, like smell and hearing. It was back when the mission was everything.

Gir was too late, though.

"AAAHH! Noooo! It's come for my snacks!" Zim screamed dryly when he saw the black wad of fur break a giant hole in the wall and glare at Zim with glowing purple eyes. The rat was covered in drool everywhere under its chin and it was atleast as tall as the couch. Zim searched frantically for something, anything, that might protect him, and he found a mop.

The rat snarled its challenge when it saw Zim grab the cleaning utility, and its razor sharp teeth sparkled with its pointiness.

"Be gone you...smelly, waddy thing of...rat things! Get away!" Zim jumped off the couch and started swatting at the oversized rodent to no success. The rat dodged the sloppy attacks and grunted before charging teeth-ready at Zim. Zim's chest heaved and his ruby eyes pulsed restlessly.

Now, from Gir's perspective you can hardly see this as irregular. There was a scream, a flash, and a good wind in the background as Gir did a wobbly head-stand on the other side of the room. He barely noticed Zim getting clawed and pounced on a few feet off. It was when the Irken threatened the rat that Gir looked their way with wide eyes. He gasped but would've surprised someone watching when he turned to the couch and squealed lovingly.

"Couch! You're back!" the robot exclaimed, throwing himself on the cushions to reunion with the messy seat. Here he watched the rest of Mutant Rat vs. Irken Master, sharing a picked-at bag of popcorn with Mini Moose, because even they knew this was going to be another three-hour battle.

"I...need a drink." Zim panted, exhausted, and breathed in deeply.

Gir, the one expected to take the hint, just stared at his master stupidly. A drop of drool leaked from his hanging tongue, and Zim face-palmed.

"I'm going to have to go _all the way _to the kitchen again...aren't I?" His voice was a little flat, the events of the rat still sponging its way out of his mind. Zim tiredly limped his way from the arm of the couch to the refrigerator door. But who could blame him? When a drooling alien-rat hybrid claws through your mop and your chest when you already don't feel good, some sort of headache should be expected.

Zim took out a can of Irken soda and sat in one of the hard chairs at the table. There he slopped down and continuously sipped at his soda for all of about six minutes.

_I am Zim!_, he would try to yell at himself, but then he frowned deep_. I...am growing lazy._

Suddenly he forced himself out of his seat. He heard Gir drop the ice cream sandwich he had dug out some time in between as he got himself to march down to his lab once more.

Zim didn't ask the computer to go get his writing pad and pencil as he retrieved them from a selected closet. He started up the device and sat back in one of his favorite rubber lab chairs.

"Now, let's see...," he began to mumble to himself, tapping the butt of the pen to his chin. He was determined to atleast write a short note to his Tallests, assuring that everything would be fine...he was just having a minor set back.

Finally it took ten whole minutes, but here's what he came up with:

_My Tallests,_

_I apologize for my lack of reports but I wanted to let you know everything is going fine. In fact, I now have the greatest opening since the only defense of this planet has been _removed_. I would suggest you go ahead and send the Armada along to finish the job...but I would like to request me, ZIM, to do so. Fear not, I AM ZIM! And no one will stop me now!_

Zim knew that this was all a lie, and he was probably just trying to convince himself he should go after the opening he's had for a while. On one hand he could make all these humans pay, for they have just been begging to be destroyed!

Part of Zim wanted to go along with this, but he couldn't. It was just like a piece of him was missing. He didn't know why something as low as a human _truce _could be so effective, but there was no denying that Zim just wasn't Zim right now. He growled low at himself.

How much longer until he was as crazy as Dib himself?

* * *

**Dun...dun dunnnnn. Yeah, I always _attempt _to keep the mood...**

**This chapter is just to show how much Zim has lost it..and thar's what's going to be in 75% of chapter 2 most likely. But chapter 3 should be good!**

**So you may have noticed that the depressed Zim in the story is pretty much the same as the one in Mopiness of Doom. The idea with the rat was also much related to the events of Zim Eats Waffles. So I'm trying to keep all these guys as 'in character' as possible! Dib, however, will be like my own kind of Dib. So if he seems OOC in the future hopefully that's ok with everyone =^)**

**Ok I want everyone to know now that if you're looking for a story that updates fast, then you're looking at the wrong one! I can tell you all now that I will need a week atleast to write a chapter. It gives me time to think about what all I want to happen in the chapter and let it sink in. This might sound weird but that's how it's going to be. I can assure you all I will not keep you waiting for more than two weeks unless I'm having writer's block or something serious like that.**

**But enough of that! {}_{} For this chapter I am going to pull for 19 reviews. That's not even half of what you all sent for the prologue so hopefully I'm not asking too much! ^_^**

**RxR (19) **


	3. Chapter 2

**Errrr...all I can say is well, life is changing. And I /just/ got in touch with my mom to get things up and running with my email. But it still won't work. Then I bought a file sharing thing for my iPod and that still didn't work! But hey I literally just now found a way to get things up and running again! Also I'm encouraged to do more now that this all has happened. I'll prove it, just watch! **

**But here I've got your review replies. And again OMGEEEZZ u guys have amazed me with /22/ reviews O.0 I hope this keeps up! **

**Darkdagers — It is kinda sad when u become a couch hobo. Lol glad ur still following :) **

**Invader LACE ZaLr — lol I'm glad u like it. And what's ZaLr? **

**Barbie'sWorstNightmare — Funny u asked that. I actually can't choose between them :| They both have always been my favorite characters on the show but I can't choose between them! DX Also I'm really sorry about ur dog! How old was he? **

**LadyofaLake — This chapter may seem pretty depressing at first but like I said, chapter 3 and 4 start to get things moving pretty good. On chapter 4 it should really go up a level! But yeah, poor Dib...he won't be showing up until another good few chapters : \ **

**MoonToy — I feel ur pain! :o I have story alerts that haven't updated for months! -_- Grrrr...anyway I hope /I'm/ doing ok!**

** Tallest Halo — I'm glad you could picture the characters! That's like my main goal in improving my writing. $-$ Also I didn't kno ther were mutated rats in Mortos Der Soulstealer...or were those the things Zim was throwing? Anyway this chapter should be better but chapter 4 should really take things up a notch. =T **

**Xviera Siramad — Yes, u just vote on the review. But ZaDf is kind of losing in the votes right now so I hope you'll be ok with a ZaDr if that's how it turns out. Also, I've never tried a poll with one of my stories so like how does it work? **

**rejectsuperstar — Where did u find him saying it was plausible? Cuz all I've heard and seen was him hating all ZaDr fans =[ But either way Jhonen doesn't stop me so don't worry! :) **

**Moth Mask — No you're not being picky. I just read over and saw I put something about Zim being Irken was the only one who could pick it up. I just meant to put he could sense it easier...but yeah...just to clear that up. Btw I just noticed..I have read some of ur work a while back and it was really good! So I really like that ur reviewing one of my stories ^=^ **

**Disclaimer: Invader Zim? Nope, not me. It was him! *points to Jhonen* also I don't own the movie or the book Flipped either. **

* * *

Zim sat thinking intensely, his gloved claw curling over the edge of his rubber chair. The writing pad was still in his lap, waiting for Zim to close the window informing his message was SENT, but Zim was lost in his own world again. His cold angry stare was his mask over the confusion. He didn't know what to do.

Maybe it was time to ask. "Computer! What should I do?" His voice was restless, and he didn't care if the Computer understood what he meant or not.

"I suggest you go outside," it informed as if it didn't care that Zim had been this way for so long. But there was a small edge in it's voice, because, really, the Computer didn't have any other purpose to serve than that for his master, and it had been growing a bit bored from the lack of yelling.

Zim lifted his head off his fist and glared warningly at the ceiling. "How _dare_ you try to demand such a request!"

"I wasn't...demanding," the Computer replied, confused.

Zim stared at the ceiling blankly, then he sighed, and dropped his chin back on his fist. Would it possible to just give in? To quit denying that Dib may have been a source of...

_Errr, no! There's no way I can finish that_. Zim protested with himself, adding a stubborn huff.

Zim was nearly startled when there was a sudden tugging at his leg.

"It's a good time to make cupcakes!" Gir grinned up at his master encouragingly.

"Go away, Gir." Zim said absentmindedly and waved him off like he was shooing a fly. "I'm busy."

"But cupcakes are good friends!" Gir pleaded. "They help master feel much better!" Some part of Zim urged him to smile, because of how humorous it seemed that Gir would still try.

Zim nodded, having no better suggestion he would go with, and Gir led him cheerfully over to the elevator. He was happy and clapping, like a little kid was getting his mom in line to buy a new toy.

When they got back up to the house, Zim took a seat and watched as Gir started making his special recipe for cupcakes. But it takes long to make cupcakes, or long enough for Zim, and he decides to go into the living room to watch tv for a little bit while he waits.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Ehm?" Zim hesitated, not knowing what he should do at first. It has been a while since anyone came to his house. He scrambled to get his wig and contacts, (having some problems since this was currently out of habit) and throwing it all on before opening the door.

The person knocking was a young man in a navy blue button-up shirt with a matching colored cap and pants. His face was young and had a light amount of brown fuzz growing above his lip. He also carried a brown bag over his shoulder filled with white slips of rectangular paper. Zim recognized him as one of the Earthly "mail men".

"Isss a letter for 'Zim'." The deranged man read the name carefully off of a small envelope and extended it to the disguised Irken.

Zim snatched the human thing and growled him off. He read the label attached to the front. It said the letter was from his Skool. Curious now, Zim tore open the seal and unfolded the printed paper as he slammed the door shut.

_Dear parent/legal guardian,_

_ We are informing you that your child _Zim_ has not attended Skool for the total of two months. We have not received any information regarding the child's absence, so we ask that you please call or send us a note providing an explanation. If we do not receive one, however, your child will fail and have to repeat his/her grade next year. Thank you for your cooporation,_

_ D. Gayce_

The bottom of the note listed contact numbers and email addresses, but Zim didn't seem to notice as his eyes strayed from the paper to Gir in the kitchen. He clenched the paper tight, nearly ripping it with his pointed fingers as he called his SIR Unit over to him.

"I thought I told you to take care of this!" He shouted, shaking his angry fist full of crumpled paper at Gir.

Zim was obviously furious. He had ordered Gir to take care of school weeks ago. He had even given him a list of step-by-step instructions, which was impressive, since Zim had still been quite foggy at the time. But even Gir should be able to understand the list before it came to him to eat it or something.

Gir shook his head innocently and pulled out a blue burrito. Where and when he decided to get colored Mexican food Zim didn't know, but Gir's wad of burrito contained a nasty white slip inside it. Gir pulled it out and waved it cheerfully in front of him.

"I still got that cheese!" He announced, seeming so proud of himself then, but Gir being Gir decided it was time to wave like a maniac at Mini Moose who was floating in sleep mode in a corner.

During this, Zim stole the 'cheese' from Gir's robot hands and didn't look at it two seconds before groaning and face-palimng. He looked back at Gir with a light glare.

After a few moments he said, "I am going to go fix your mistake, Gir. And then I will be back up for you to do something for me..." Zim knew Gir wasn't listening, but he glared at him as if he was.

Zim went back down to his lab, tossing out the abused list covered in meat. He was annoyed that he had just come back up minutes ago, but he quickly hopped on his task. It was a good fifteen minutes before Zim returned up in the house with special items in his arms. He was about to call Gir back over until he picked up the welcoming scent of the android's homemade cupcakes. Zim nearly dropped his stuff. The smell was warm and sweet and seemed to spell out chocolate frosting, which was indeed one of the favorites with Zim and especially Gir. Said robot was actually taking the first batch out of the oven right now.

"HEEEeeeeyyya master! I knows you want cupcakes!" Gir chirped when he saw Zim step out of the toilet. He put the hot tray of cupcakes on the stove and carelessly tossed two in his mouth for a taste test.

"MmmmMMMMph!" he moaned in psychotic pleasure.

Poor Zim, who just seemed to be pulling out of his depressed phase, (but if you told him depressed then he would burn your eyeballs out) had no choice but to submit to his addiction. He placed his items carefully to the side, and made his way over to the tray of hot cupcakes. He grinned greedily rubbing his hands together before plucking out a cupcake with heavy frosting. He bit into the warm frosting, reeling back at first at the hottness, but enjoying the treat, nontheless. It felt so good to have all these wonderful Earth treats, Zim had to admit. And it was, after all, quite natural for any Irken (mainly Tallests Purple and Red) to have snacks at the top of their want list. Luckily enough it didn't seem to hurt an Irken's health nearly as much as it would a human. Now, Zim was even worse than his Tallests, this he knew well, but the candy, the sweetness, it felt truly _relieving_, as _**crazy**_ as that was.

Yeah..._**craazy**_.

Zim took his time finishing the cupcake before he picked himself out another good-looking one, and went over to get his supplies now that he had an acceptable dose of his medicine.

"Gir!" Zim called for Gir loudly, fully aware that the robot was just a few feet away.

Gir turned to Zim with a mouthful of gooey hot cupcake and blinked, startled at how loud Zim was.

Zim glared at Gir, making it clear that he was still displeased with him, and shoved an oddly shaped device towards him. "Now here's what I want you to do, Gir," he started slowly, if not irritable. Gir took the device and hugged it to his body innocently. Zim continued, "Take this up to the Skool and go to my class. Place this under my desk. Do you know where my desk is?" He asked the question carefully—his old mission-like tone was starting to leak its way back in.

"Noooo," Gir hummed as if it didn't matter if he did or not. He still had cupcakes in his mouth. He swallowed before saying, "Why don't you go back, master? Youu have so much fun in the cheese!"

"No, Gir, I'm not going back!" There was a pause as Zim scowled at himself. "Now just go..."

Gir giggled and climbed into his disguise. He held the oddly shaped device down to his side and scurried out the door. Zim kind of hoped Gir would return soon so he could have some company. Sure, he could talk to Mini Moose, but even as annoying as Gir was, Gir had always suited better as Zim's companion. Kind of like a little brother...

A few minutes after Gir left, Zim decided to go sneak another few cupcakes and chow down on the couch (which still had not been cleaned). He turned on the TV and flipped through channels until he got to the one the Scary Monkey Show always came on. Too bad for him, though, it wasn't on. Instead there was this weird science show about these men in trench coats finally discovering signs of alien life…

Zim changed the channel.

The next channels were all movie or gameshow channels. The gameshow channels all looked boring to Zim as usual and the movies were all romance and comedy—no action. This was not very pleasing, but Zim finally settled for a movie called "Flipped" since it was just starting.

The movie started opening up with a smiling little girl watching as a car with a little boy pulled in with a moving van. The annoyed looking boy was going to be her neighbor.

"When I first saw him, I flipped...," the narrator (Zim assumed was the little girl) started out.

Obviously Zim had never been interested or even accepting of human love. There was just nothing else on, and even though he improved today, nothing seemed to be enough to get him out of his habit of just sitting back down. Besides that, what does it mean to be...flipped? Is it a disease you get from lack of human affection? Since Zim didn't have anything else to do, he decided to find out. Human affection had always been very absent in his vocabulary anyway.

* * *

**Short do you think? Ah, well, I've got another chapter about to pop up in a few minutes since you guys have had such a long wait! =) so look out for that and a longer A/N at the end with my next required reviews thing.**

** Oh an anyone know what Flipped is? If not, it's a book and now a movie about this girl Juli that has love at first sight for this guy Bryce for a good few years. But Bryce wants to avoid her. Then in high school she starts to really find out how he's like and doesn't care for him anymore. But Bryce starts to see a different Juli and starts to really like her _a lot_… I love it. It's so cute ^_^**


	4. Chapter 3

Look at me! I'm doin' it! ^o^

Ya I know this is hardly making up for things, so I'm still working hard for that. Whhoooo nothing impressive! :\

Also I have a lil announcement about the ZaDr vs. ZaDf thing at the bottom so make sure to check that out!

Disclaimer: I'm..I'm being for real. It was _him_ *shakes finger at Jhonen*

* * *

Gir returned later that evening. Zim asked why he took three hours to drop off the device but Gir just said, "I made a monkey!" Zim just brushed it off and he and Gir sat back down at the couch. But Zim had to finish things up with the Skool first.

Zim got out an Irken remote and starting pressing buttons. The idea was to create a 'distraction' in the attendance computers. The device Gir had snuck into Skool could best be described as a wireless hacker that would hack into the system and mark Zim sick with swine flu or mono, or something. It took a few tries at trying to remember certain codes, but an Irken's PAK brain is more advanced than any human brain, so he was able to recall it all quickly. This was probably the best thing he could do for now. Zim just hoped that none of the students or Ms. Bitters would get suspicious…

—~—

The next day brought hardly any change, so far proving that Zim's plan must be working out pretty well. But it didn't seem to matter after the first three seconds. Zim was still just lounging around, trying not to care about anything.

...Until there was a knock at the door.

Zim flinched at the sound and rubbed his eyes. "What? Another one! Gir, go answer it..." he mumbled the last part, annoyed, and quickly curled into a ball to try to relax again.

Gir shot up from his spot on the floor and jumped into his dog suit. He went to the door, and, stupidly enough, knocked back saying, "Who is it?"

The person now banged furiously, causing Zim to jump up again, this time very irritated.

"Door's open!" he called out to whoever wanted in, and shoved his head under a pillow. When the door opened, Zim decided to peak out and see who it was, and his eyes grew wide.

"Zim, I know you have my brother here. Now where is he?" the voice belonging to Gaz said, and she didn't sound too happy. Zim also thought—but maybe he was still just woozy—that she sounded a bit restless too. It had been _weeks_, and only now she's decided to come here?

"W-What?" Zim's voice cracked. He looked away, trying to avoid her tone. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Gaz growled at him and stomped toward the couch. Zim scooted back with his pillow as a shield just in case. "Where. Is. _Dib_?" she asked again.

"I _do not_ know Gaz-monster." Zim lied. His voice was flat but quiet, and his eyes were lost at the wall. The last thing he wanted to do was explain what happened to Gaz. Just a memory flash of all the blood on the cold concrete floor made Zim want to throw up in disgust. He tried to glare back at Gaz. "I suggest you leave. The Dib is not welcome here and neither are you. So go away before—"

Gaz growled furiously, interrupting him. She shifted to one side and Zim lifted his pillow again in case a table would be thrown, but instead, the Goth surprised him by falling to her knees. She still looked irritated, and refused to look up at Zim as she muttered darkly, "You know where he is. I know you do. You idiots always get into some kind of trouble."

"N-no, NO! I don't!" Zim denied, and threw his pillow down. He didn't know why she was acting this way, but he wasn't about to give in. "Now get out of my base!"

What was going on here, anyway? How could Gaz be so worried? How could she have dark circles under her eyes as if she were really looking for Dib, and just _now_ come to the place most obvious for him to be held captive since he came here with his stupid plans almost every day?

But Gaz ignored his threat, and composed her own,"If you don't tell me where he is, I will rot your insides out and burn them in my garage. Then I will bring terror to your dead soul and—"

"Ok!" Zim interrupted her. "Stupid...human. I don't know where he is now, I just know what happened to him..." he trailed off. Maybe he could pull off getting Gaz to leave with a trail of hints, but he didn't want to reveal enough that it would be obvious, that way she may not come back too soon.

"What happened to him?" Gaz looked up now, interested, but still glaring.

Zim hesitated. "Well, I...don't know if you would be—"

"Just tell me what happened."

Zim swallowed a lump in his throat, and continued to match Gaz's glare. "What are you going to do if I don't, you _filthy, stinking_—wait, what are you..ah ahhh AAAAHH!" Zim screamed when Gaz grabbed him by the arm and started to beat on him like she would Dib (think of the scene from Gaz: Taster Of Pork). There would be punches, kicks, and flings of the body, but Zim continued to stupidly scream as Gaz tried to get him to give in.

Finally she pinned him under her and scowled. Her golden brown eyes were wide open and glowing with anger, and it reminded Zim of Dib's same eyes when they were pleading with him. He remembered the boy was trying to say something. It was the last thing he saw of Dib before he ran off. The unknown ache in his squeadily-spooch swelled up again, and he tried to squeeze it back, until at last the added nausea had been too much.

Zim gave in. "O...Ok. OK! Stop," he rolled over and quickly pinned Gaz down. "I will tell you."

Gaz raised her eyebrows at him, but it was hardly confusion.

Zim ignored Gaz's flare of disapprovement and got off to face her more clearly. He took a deep breath. "The Dib-human is dead."

Gaz responded with a cold stare. "Zim, I swear, if you're playing jokes..."

"I'm not playing jokes!" Zim yelled, his anger finally exploding. "Dib and his giant head have been sucked into doom, do you hear me? DOOM." Zim didn't know why he was yelling. But it didn't feel wrong. In fact, it felt good to yell this at someone.

"You're serious?" Gaz asked, still not convinced.

"Yes, worm, I am serious. You think you can just ignore it, too, don't you? Pitiful." Zim's voice was still loud.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

Zim raised an invisible eyebrow at her. He stared intently at his foot, deep in thought, before returning his gaze to Gaz. "Human-beast? If I were to tell you where to find the Dib, would you leave?" The question was careful, yet persistent.

"Yeah," Gaz answered. "I'm not exactly here for a visit."

Zim nodded and started _back_ into the kitchen. "Come."

Gaz didn't ask why Zim wouldn't just take her there himself. Instead she just shook her head as she followed.

"You _really_ must have done something wrong."

—~—

Zim lead Gaz down to his Information Lab without any warnings not to touch anything. He couldn't help but ponder again if what he was doing was ok. It just wasn't _right_ to help a human, but was it so bad to reveal the truth to someone who deserved to know? Zim slugged his way across the dark tiles, the thought remaining unresolved as he started up a computer.

Gaz didn't seem to mind Zim's distracted pace. She just wanted to know what happened to Dib, and breaking the alien's neck may not get much of an answer.

"Now, this may come as a shock to you." Zim looked at Gaz with a strange look in his eyes. Fear? Pity? Maybe a cross.

"Whatever it is, just show it to me." Gaz shrugged, still not getting the warning.

Zim nodded and glanced back at his keyboard as he started typing faster. "I am going to show you one of the cameras that watch parts of the city," Zim announced. He lifted a finger to emphasize that he was about to show her.

Gaz nodded.

Zim frowned a little but dropped his finger to the button. He pointed one of the small screens in front of them that was fuzzing. It cleared to reveal a picture of what an angled camera was seeing in an alley. Zim zoomed in to the ground and showed Gaz the blood stains he knew would still remain. He really never checked these cameras anymore, or kept up with what happened to his past enemy. He wondered if the humans, worthless as they are, decided to put Dib's body under a grave.

Gaz stifled a gasp. Zim watched her expression as she took in the image. When she noticed her mouth was hanging open, she quickly composed herself. She glared at Zim and pointed at the screen, not taking her drilling eyes off his.

"_This_ is a lie, Zim," she accused. "This can't be—"

"No more stupidness, Gaz-monster," Zim snapped and clicked another button. "Watch the monitor. Watch it closely."

Gaz raised an eyebrow as Zim zoomed in on the blood stains. He kept zooming until the contents in one of the fragments were visible.

Suddenly Zim turned to Gaz and held out his hand. "Give me a small sample of your hair."

"Why?"

Zim gave a low growl. "I can prove this is Dib-thing's blood with a DNA match. Now just do as I say or I will order you out." He seemed hyprocritical on the last sentence.

Gaz tugged off a piece of her unusual purple hair and extended it to Zim.

"So tell me," Zim tried to be casual as he placed the sample in a mechanical box. "Why are you suddenly interested in your brother's pathetic life? Um..." Zim looked awkwardly at his fingers resting on the keyboard.

Gaz scrolled over his expression, trying to figure him out. He was acting so unfamiliar, so timid. "You're not exactly the type to be interested in anyone else's life. I could ask you the same thing."

Zim's mouth curved into a frown, but then his expression lit up again and he chuckled, mostly to himself. "I suppose you are right, human-thing."

Another image popped up on the screen by the zoomed in blood fragment. The blood contents were on the left and Gaz's DNA sample was on the right. A yellow line divided the images. Suddenly it was Zim's eyes that widened in shock. He stared dry-mouthed at the screen.

"I...I don't believe it."

* * *

Oops...I'm sorry! Didn't _really_ mean to leave u guys on a cliffy ;D But look, I really think this next chapter can be done quicker. On top of my issues, I just seriously had a problem writing these chapters. I kept redoing them and redoing them. Oh, but they're perfect now =^ Ya I really think I'm getting a grip on this now! Anyway, ANNOUNCEMENT! Yes, the ZaDr/ZaDf contest is still rolling but I want to warn some of u guys who haven't read coments that ZaDr votes are really outnumbering the two ZaDf votes. So I'm just saying I hope ZaDf people will be ok if this ends up a ZaDr. And I've finally decided...voting ends at chapter 7! Idk if some of u are going to fade from my reviews since I've been away so long so...the amount of reviews I require now will only be 25. RxR (25)


	5. Chapter 4

**_Review Replies_: **

**Invader Neo (it won't show the dots) - uh YAAAH i love pulling cliffies like that...and i almost did one for this chapter =)**

**Moth Mask - Weeeelll Dib-ghost will probably show up in the next few chapters...a little. I mean it's kind of like these creepy signs but he doesnt actually SHOW UP until later. So just keep imagining what it will be like. :]**

**Invader Ang - they love to hate things together or hate to love each other? i mean it sounded right the first time but...**

**Moon Toy - haha GO CLiFFieS, right? :D**

**Xviera Siramad - Well right...yeah, i did it! *-* But even if this ends ZaDr then i dont think u have much to worry about. i used to be all ZaDf and this would be my first ZaDr if it ends that way so probably nothing intense! **

**Dark dagers - I'll tell ya- you wont find out much this chapter...at all :) (devious smile)**

**And here it be! I have nothing to say except that i put up a poll for the ZaDrZaDf contest and it was my first poll so...i guess i did it right?**

_**Disclaimer: I'm going to put **__**my**__** answer for the next 7 chapters: no, no, no, no, no, no...N.O.**_

* * *

"What now?" Gaz growled.

Zim scanned over the contents of the two images on the screen again, but nothing looked different. Zim balled his fists and slammed them on the keyboard, frustrated.

"Zim." Gaz irritably pulled on his arm.

Zim continued to ignore her. Was he truly _crazy_ now? There was always that dim light of a thought in the back of his mind contemplating this; a little voice that would always reel in his problems while he did all these things to ignore it. Zim was and is big on ego, so when this new unrecognizable pain flowed, Zim did everything he could to refuse it. He had tried so hard...And maybe even _too_ hard.

"Zim, don't make me smack you!"

"Huh?" Zim snapped out of it when he heard Gaz's threat. He shook his head and stared back at the screen. "I...I just noticed that your DNA doesn't match the Dib's. The contents in his blood are completely different than a normal human's. But maybe that's just because it's been a while..."

"Or maybe," Gaz narrowed her baggy eyes at him, "you're just wrong, and that's not my brother's blood."

Zim's jaw clenched. The body...the face that he had seen that day months ago _was_ Dib's. May the Tallests forever curse him if that was mistaken!

"No...I'm not wrong. Zim is never wrong, do you not remember?" Zim turned to Gaz. They both studied each other for some time.

"I never really registered that," Gaz replied a bit coldly.

Zim continued to stare her in the face, and, as if he hadn't heard her comment said, "You look disgusting, Gaz-thing; were you not thinking about coming here, instead of wearing yourself out on a meaningless search?"

"Shut up," Gaz growled in between 'a' and 'meaningless'.

"What?" Zim grumbled.

Gaz balled prominently balled her fists and lowered her head. "Shut up. It's none of your business if something happened to my brother and-" Gaz cut herself off when she noticed Zim's mirrored glare. As if the previous conversation had never happened, Gaz watched Zim her eyes as opened slits. "Why do you care?"

"Shut your noise-tube, Gaz." Zim snarled. "I do not."

Another moment of staring occured as the two scowled at each other again, Zim with bared teeth.

"I'm going home," Gaz replied to Zim's silence. She stepped towards the tube elevator, not waiting on Zim to escort her out. "And I'm going to find my brother." That was the last thing Zim heard of her before she left.

As if on Que, Mini Moose floated over. "_Squeak_."

"Eh?" Zim turned his gaze from the screen to Mini Moose who had something white resting on his antlers.

"_Squeak_." Mini Moose lowered himself below Zim's head in attempt to show him what he was holding.

Zim took it, and realized it was a piece of paper. He unfolded and saw the message he had received earlier.

"Why are you showing this to me Mini Moose?" Zim asked.

"_Squeak_..._squeak_."

One of Zim's dark blue eyes narrowed. "No, that's not true." He felt something tugging eagerly at his shirt, and looked down to see Gir smiling again.

"The cupcakes were goooouuud! Why can't you take me to the candy store, master?" Gir begged to just be taken somewhere again.

Both of Zim's eyes narrowed now. He immediately exploded. "NO! I am not going _anywhere_, Gir! Why can't any of you hideous beasts understand that!"

Zim shot across the lab to one of his storage closets. He slammed the heavy door shut and locked it behind him. He stormed to the back by a pile of neglected boxes and slammed his back to the wall. He slowly slumped to the ground and forced his contacts out, not caring that they thudded violently on the dirty floor. On the opposite side, Zim heard Gir and Mini Moose whining and squeaking at the door. _Who knows if it's really about me? _Zim thought as he continued to ignore them.

Zim rested his head on his knees. He thought about what all had happened when Gaz was over here.

Finally, _finally_ she had decided to check for Dib here. Zim hadn't known to expect her or not, but if she _did_ come, it should have been a long time ago. Gaz also looked very tired...and frustrated. The shadows under her usually pinched shut eyes were hard to miss. How could she be so pitiful _now_ when Dib has been in so much danger before?

Zim sighed heavily, then felt something wet leaking from his face. He reached up to swipe some of it off and saw his glove shine with the warm liquid. He turned his hand over as he examined it, and smelled it. It wasn't a salty substance like a human's, but it was still a tear.

Suddenly, they came pouring out, and Zim continued to sob into his knees. He still didn't know why he was feeling this way. He just kept getting angry and sad, and he felt awkward whenever he insulted Dib's life.

So when was he going to figure this out? How many more times before some other hideous emotion bloomed?

After uncounted minutes, Zim's sniffling decreased. He opened swollen ruby eyes and waited for the tears of hate and sadness to finish flowing out. He wiped his tear-stung lids and stared in front of him. That's when he noticed the pile of boxes. Out of curiosity and boredom, he crawled over to observe them.

The boxes seemed vacant at first when Zim picked them up with ease, and Zim peeked in to make sure; he didn't recall tossing empty boxes in the closet. He raised an eyebrow when he saw a small plastic photo album resting in a corner of the cardboard box. He opened it up, still not recognizing this.

Inside, there were clean photos in plastic covers of Zim himself...with Dib.

Zim didn't feel comfortable at first, but he decided he had nothing better to do. He slowly flipped through each page.

There were so many pictures in here, Zim was kind of creeped out. A few were of Zim in his disguise in front of school, including the one of Zim and Dib glaring at each other before Dib kicked him in the…

Zim grimaced.

Anyway, there was one collage of Dib's pictures in front of the Megadoomer that got destroyed. Zim puffed with amusement when he saw a shot of Dib thumb-pointing at the machine behind him. His eyes were pinched shut, head slightly tilted, in a silent laugh. Zim flipped the page again. He guessed Gir must have relocated Dib's camera somehow and taken most of these other pictures. But some of them were so close up, Zim didn't know how he didn't notice.

Zim scowled at a picture of him and Dib. Well, actually two. It was at McMeaty's. Zim and Dib had been forced to act like they were friends so Keef would leave them alone. One side held a picture of Zim and Dib awkwardly playing patty cake. And on the opposite side was of Zim and Dib hugging and watching Keef explode. Zim was still unsettled with how long they didn't realize they were hugging. He gazed away from the book. What does all this mean? Why is he _really_ locking himself in a closet to throw a fit and then end up looking at these pictures? Did Dib really mean something to him?

...Of course not. Zim snapped the album shut and laid it at his feet, staring.

This album didn't mean anything. It was just shots of Zim and Dib fighting and being enemies. There was no reason to feel confused now when it's always been so clear.

It was time to let this go.

* * *

**Sorry, this was kind of short, but at least it was something right? ^-^ and just to say, Zim is going to have many more mood swings occur in the future! And... I hope you guys enjoyed the image of a half-disguised Zim. I know i did! ruby eyes + black elvis wig= HOT Zimmers B)**

**One thing I've been meaning to ask: Who knows how to send ur art or whatever to someone's deviantART account? im considering a contest later if anyone is up to it(:**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here we go, but hmm...I sure didn't get too many reviews. But that's ok because that was a short chapter and..stuff. : \ I also forgot to put my review thing X.X **

**Anyway, here are your wonderful review replies! I have to say I really appreciate everyone who has reviewed! It helps show me my story must be worth your time ^v^ **

**JaedtheEcho — I guess so, if that's right. **

**Darkdagers — Lol. XD Who do you like better, Zim or Dib? I personally can't choose! They are both amazing! =D **

**Invader Neo — XD Thx! Yeah, I feel kinda bad for torturing Zim :( I'm about to ease his pain though. **

**Moth Mask — yes, YES they are ! **

* * *

"Master? Can I pleeeaase come in?"

Zim blinked his eyes open to the sound of Gir's squeaky voice. Had he fallen asleep?

"_Squeaaak_."

Zim sighed and went to unlock the door. "What is it Gir?" he asked as he pulled it open to see the android with a pleading smile and Mini Moose floating just behind.

"We is sorry for chasing you with goat pirates, mastah." Gir drooped as if he really meant his apology.

Zim nodded. "I'm going upstairs," he announced, and marched to the elevator. He noticed on a clock that it was about 11:30 AM Earth time. He tried to grin as he waited.

Perhaps he could try something new today! Zim suddenly had a boost of spirit. Yes! Something..._exciting_ for once!

Suddenly Zim got an idea. "Wait," he shouted to no one. He quickly typed in a new coordinates into the elevator, and it stopped hard, nearly throwing Zim off his feet. It changed its course back down to the lab.

Zim stepped out into the computer room he had visited not too long ago. He gazed around at all the dusty, neglected equipment with interest. The idea of just using one again was actually kind of...

_DING-DONG_

"Oh...Computer, who's at the door?" Zim growled, annoyed.

"Intruder present recognized as _Gaz_." The mechanical voice emphasized the name.

"Err...send the Robopa—ehm, I mean, _Gir_, to go handle it!" Zim recalled the last time the Roboparents were active. He knew that, even if they _did_ seem to be fixed again, it wasn't a risk he was willing to take right now.

"Ok," the machine replied boredly.

Zim glowered at the screen in front of his face as he started it up. What business did that lowly stink-beast have of coming back for? It had only been a day since she stormed off saying she _would_ find her brother. Had she given up already? Not that there was a purpose in her search. But Zim didn't want to let this mess up his good mood.

The homescreen on the computer popped up. Zim clicked on the Internet Explorer he had installed for Earth research long ago. Deciding that he would just let Gaz come down if she needed him, Zim typed in the Youtube (-spell check) website he had long desired to find about more on. He had only heard kids at Skool talking about it and teachers saying that that and Facebook are used more than TV. He intended to search Facebook later, though.

A screen with video clips and ads popped up. Zim was immediately curious in the 'Featured Videos' when he saw one titled, "11 year-old stands up for gay rights". He clicked on it and waited for it to load. What was this "gay"? Did it hold the secret of conquering earth? By part of the title saying "gay rights" he guessed it might lead somewhere near.

Zim's looked confused and astonished when he saw the oddest picture. The beginning was a picture of two male human adults with their faces smooshed together.

A man's voice was speaking, "The United States has had a recent increase in the number of homosexuals.

"The gay population includes about 8.8 million in the United States. That's roughly 8.5%—"

Zim hit the pause button. He didn't understand this one bit...and it looked too gross. All he could interpret was that 'gay' had something to do with two males putting their mouths together. What was that, anyway? Zim was about to start up a further search until...

"Hey, Zim..."

"Gaz," Zim returned flatly, not turning from the screen.

Gaz didn't speak, and for a moment Zim thought she left again.

"Having trouble getting your head-meats straight?" Zim said, still not looking away from the screen.

Still silence.

Zim let out a long sigh before dragging his mouse up to click on something.

"I-I don't understand."

Zim paused when he heard Gaz stammer. He raised an invisible eyebrow at his slight reflection in the occupied screen.

"What is it that you don't understand?" he whispered.

"My dad said..." she stopped. "Tell me why our blood doesn't match!" she grumbled suddenly.

Zim spun around suddenly. "No! I'm not your _slave_ that you can just order me around like that!" He studied her before saying, "I don't care how many times you try to beat me up!"

This was not only Zim's natural ego speaking, but there was also this rage gushing out from deep within him like a bloody wound. He was _so_ sick and tired of feeling this weak, and he was _not_ about to let Gaz take advantage of that.

He stared at Gaz as she clenched her teeth, obviously holding back. Zim matched her glare, _daring_ her to try something. He was in his own freakin base, after all. "Stupid slug." He added. He just _wanted_ to see her get past his lasers.

Gaz stared up at him, and some unreadable expression filled her eyes. She spat out the word. "_Please_."

"HA!" Zim laughed loudly. "You worm! Are you honestly pulling that Earthly line to try to win me over?"

"Please," Gaz said more firmly. The tone in her voice was trying to be patient, but she was obviously impatient. Even something with Dib couldn't shake her far enough to actually act _kind_. "Please," she continued. "Please just help me find out about this...Then I might leave you alone."

Zim considered her for a moment, then grinned. "Alright, Gaz-beast," he nodded. What did he have to lose anyway? If he hadn't been feeling so down lately, none of this would have happened. He could've continued going to Skool, and have taken over the world by now with Earth's only protector out of the way. And what was this he was feeling? Sympathy? Like, what had Gaz done to earn it? What has she done more than grumble and stand behind Dib?

_Nothing. Absolutely nothing. _

Zim turned around again to close his search screen before Gaz saw, but he wasn't quick enough.

"Seriously?" Gaz resisted a snicker.

Zim just became aware of a head hanging over his shoulder. He couldn't help his face shading purple, because he had no idea if this was something odd to search or not in the first place. His antenna twitched. "It's none of your business!" he defended.

"Whatever." Gaz backed away, and Zim quickly closed the screen. "Look," Zim pointed at the new screen with Gaz and Dib's DNA structure. His finger hovered before Gaz's. "Do you see the difference? Yours is in this pattern. And, see, over here, his is not matching in this part." Zim pulled back his finger to rub his chin and hum quietly to himself.

"How is that even possible?" Gaz asked as he was humming. "Your equipment must be messed up."

"Is not!"

"Oh yeah? When's the last time you did a check up?"

Zim opened his mouth to respond, but quickly closed again, thinking she might be right.

"That's what I thought," Gaz mumbled.

"Well, Irken equipment isn't supposed to mess up!" he combated.

Gaz pulled down her eyebrows, and Zim resumed his thinking position. Then, he stared at her.

"What?" she barked.

Zim shook his head as if he had been dazed. "I...think he's not human."

Gaz turned her head. "Crap."

* * *

**This one looked a little longer, I think. But I can't tell too well from my iPod. X_x But the next chapter is planned to be really long. Things are going to get moved some more and I figure it's just fun to have those big long reads. ^_^ **

**Ok, gotz my review quota: Hmm... Let's try for 4 (that's 40 total) **

**(:RxR(4)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Is there not a law against too much homework? X-x **

**Sorry for the wait if it seemed long. **

**Review Replies: **

**pokekinz0520 — Hey, I think ur nice for posting a kind review! ;D And I know Dib was supposed to be a clone of Proffessor Membrane in the series so I just decided to add it in to help with this later part :) **

**Moth Mask — lol. Thanks for reviewing(: **

**Invader Neo — Yeah I heard about that in an interview. Pooooor Dib, I know! But Zim couldn't call him a smelly human or other anymore :D But I am using the non-human thing for something farther back into the story :) **

**Jugendfrei — I'm glad you likes my stuffs going on :D But I never intended Gaz to be as caring as she secretly is at all. It's all for later awesome happenings though! **

**kewki — Thanks! It's all coming up in some time now! :) **

**OneShotMarvel — I'm not too huge on the whole Dib being/turning Irken thing in my stories. But it's sometimes good so maybe I should do an Irky Dibby story some other time :-D **

**Halo nut — Don't like how I work, don't read. **

**Invader Jane — Again, the whole blood ordeal was a typing mistake. I appreciate the critisism anyway :) And tell me how you're confused and I will try to help u if I can. **

**Soooo as promised, the results ARE IN for ZaDr/ZaDf contest at the bottom. Hope u guys will happy with the results ;) **

* * *

Zim and Gaz stared at the screen that read out the truth of deceased Dib's life.

"Well, how ironic," Gaz muttered.

Zim continued to type, messing with the images on the screen.

"I guess it does make sense," she went on. "Dib did always have that scythe just like Dad's, and was always natural."

"Well I would assume that they simply share that human gene," Zim said absently, more occupied with his typing.

"I..._guess_ so." Gaz crossed her arms.

There was a long pause. Gaz was watching Zim deeply studying a few other human DNA samples that were from his human test subjects. He even looked at a few animal's genetic forming, comparing this to Dib's unique sample. The Irken had known Dib for a while, and it just seems weird he would be protecting a race he wasn't a part of. He knew he was just curious, a little more curious than he was with the whole "gay" disease...or whatever it was. Zim would make sure to look at that later.

Gaz was standing awkwardly a few feet away from Zim. They both had had so many strange encounters together because of Dib. Zim and Dib had always been the most identical idiots she had ever seen. Gaz actually was able to enjoy late nights of peace knowing Dib was getting entertained by Zim pretty well instead of targetting Bigfoot or ninja ghosts in his toilet.

Gaz had her moments where she would be with her brother as he and Zim challenged each other back and forth. There would be times when she had to step in the quarrel. Like when the siblings had the one time chance that year to have pizza with their dad, and Dib was off spying on Zim again. She remembered it getting on her nerves when Dib 'happened' to be caged in pinkish goop on an alien spaceship above the planet. Zim and Gaz never really spoke directly to each other...until now.

"Dib-sister." Zim was looking at Gaz now.

"What is it this time?"

Zim had a flicker of hesitation, before hardening his gaze. "You must leave...if you do not require anything else that is." There was an edge to his tone.

Gaz paused, before looking at him directly. "Your still wrong. I know Dib's still alive." Gaz turned to go. "But I'll kill you for lying later."

When Zim thought she was going to leave, she stopped and glanced back at him.

"Well?" she said impatiently.

"Eh? What?"

"You are coming, aren't you?" Gaz prompted. "I know you've been on his case too. And I'm still planning to find out more about why he isn't human as soon as we get to my house."

Zim blinked at Gaz's choice of words, but reluctantly followed.

When they turned the corner Dib and Gaz's house was on, Zim slowed his pace. Was he really going to do this? Go back into his dead enemy's house that he had been upset about for weeks now? He really was curious...really. But could he believe Gaz was not going to turn on him? For one thing, Zim _was_ Dib's mortal enemy; who says Gaz isn't leading him to a trap right now to try to evenge Dib?

Before Zim could sneak away, he realized that were already the familiar red door. Gaz opened and glanced back at him.

"Dad's busy right now, so keep your mouth shut and follow me."

"Wh—" Before Zim could ask, Gaz clamped his mouth shut. Shocked, Zim tried to squirm free, but Gaz abusively dragged him by his mouth into her house and up the stairs to the basement. Zim spared a glance to where he knew Dib's room was, and could tell from afar that it hadn't been touched for weeks. Zim's antennas lowered a bit, and he couldn't take his gaze off the cracked door (like cracked open).

The basement wasn't that bad; it wasn't dark and cramped like most other basements in the upper level. It had a few nice office-like qualities, such as drawers and a desk. It was, however, a sheet of lint and wood from wall to wall.

Suddenly Zim realized his wig was still on, and it brought him back to the memory of ripping out his contacts in his own basement. He gasped and realized he had been walking in public with half a disguise on! Why hadn't Gaz said anything?

"What's wrong with you?" Gaz asked as she saw Zim's panic-stricken face.

"Errr..." Zim grumbled, pulling out a spare case of contacts out of his PAK. "Why didn't you tell me I was in half a disguise?"

"Are you too stupid to notice or something?" Gaz raised a knowing eyebrow.

"You call Zim stupid?" Zim pointed an accusing claw at her. "Your the filthy juice-brain that still doesn't get—"

"FINALLY!" Zim was interrupted by Proffessor Membrane bursting through the door. His goggles were shining eargerly.

"DAUGHTER, I—" the tall man stopped when he saw Zim quickly slipping on his last contact. "What?"

Zim shared a glance with Gaz, seeking for backup, but the Goth just shrugged as if it didn't matter.

"Membrane!" Zim formed a goofy grin, eyes avoiding the question obvious on Membrane's face. "I am not an enemy species after taking over this planet! I simply have the illness...pink eye!"

Gaz rolled her eyes.

Membrane's features brightened up again. "OH! Hello foreign green boy," he greeted cheerfully, and his goggles flashed to Gaz. "Sorry to disturb you! I will tell you about my AMAZING BREAKTHROUGH later." And then he was gone.

"Pfft." Gaz stared at the dark floor. "Dad's so clueless."

Zim wasn't paying attention. Instead, something peeking out of a dark drawer caught his eye. He crossed the polished wood floor and quickly bent down to jerk it out. "And what is this?" He eyed it with a smirk.

"What?" Gaz came over next to him and stared at the peculiar box in his hand. It was dark brown, in the shape of a rectangle, with a silver lock holding it shut.

Zim lifted his long fingers to touch the lock.

"Stop! Put that away." Gaz snatched the box from him, shoving him away in the process.

Zim landed on his elbows on the carpet. He glowered at Gaz as she steamed as still as stone with the box tight in her hands. She must have composed herself in between the time she ran out and came back. He still couldn't fully understand why.

"You know, Gaz-monster," Zim said, getting up and dusting himself off. "You should watch where you put certain belongings if they are that important to you." Zim was smirking menacingly, a lot like the old Zim. But unfortunately, the old Zim was still trying to be found again, though he had been a little more of himself ever since Gaz turned up at his door.

"You shouldn't be in my room anyway." Gaz said, putting her fists on her hips. "I knew I shouldn't have brought you in."

Zim frowned and rolled his eyes, muttering something about "humans and their ignorant meat brains".

"Come on." Gaz was suddenly at his side, turning the doorknob in front of them. "It's not a good idea to search here. And I don't want you in here again."

Gaz was obviously upset about whatever was in that box, but Zim could guess that she 'd never let anyone in her room in the first place. He followed her out, sparing one last glance to where the box was left in a corner, before Gaz closed the door behind him, glaring warningly back at him.

Soon, they were back in the dark blue halls, and Zim was passing by Dib's door.

"Hmm...I believe it wouldn't hurt to check," he muttered to himself, slowly reaching to touch the dust on the gold-colored doorknob.

Slap.

"Hey, quit it!" Zim barked as Gaz snapped at him again. Her mood swings were getting on his last nerve.

Gaz stared at him with a piercing glare. "Do _not_ go into Dib's room."

"If your so ignorant, then, beast, that's not my problem." Zim's antennas flattened on his head.

Gaz growled. Some part of her was yelling to listen to him, but why should she? She was only bringing him along because, Gaz had to admit, he did know a thing or two about science.

Gaz turned her back on Zim. Zim was always an idiot with things, and there's no way he could be right. Dib was just missing. He was out chasing a vampire-monkey-ghost and just got lost. Dib was...ok.

So many thoughts were filling the two's heads. Both on Dib.

Finally Gaz sighed.

"Let's just quit."

Zim stopped pondering to look at her. "What?"

"We're wasting our time. Neither of us should be worrying about him." Gaz's eyes slid half open.

Zim scowled. "I'm not worrying—"

"Save it," Gaz growled.

"We're better off just _moving on_." Zim gulped.

"Come on, let's go watch TV." Gaz suddenly walked toward the light colored stairs, and continued on without looking back.

"What? WHAT?" Zim was real pissed off now, but the Goth couldn't hear him, for she had disappeared, and he could already chatter from a TV.

Gaz was so confusing! First she wants to do a full-scale search on her house for anything that might reveal more of Dib's not being human, and if he was dead. But NOW she wants to just quit and watch television? Oh, OH! Had she always been so bi-polar?

Zim stood there just steaming out all his anger. He was so mad that Gaz had been making him do all this stuff for her just to blow him off! If he never did feel cautious by that Earth-monster, then he would have never even let her into his house!

Zim stood there for minutes more, unconsciously staring at Dib's doorknob.

...But wait, didn't Gaz actually _invite_ him to watch television with her? She didn't toss him out the window and _completely_ blow him off? Zim wondered...what would it be like, maybe, to have some real company? Even if it was a human, just a logical being beside him watching TV, instead of Gir's ananymous squealing.

Zim huffed with contempt before giving in and padding down the stairs. "What are you watching?" Zim asked, plopping down on the couch like a steaming pancake. He watched as she absently clicked through all the channels.

"I don't know," Gaz responded. "You got any ideas?"

"Mmm..." As he watched for a channel that might seem interesting, he noticed Gaz flip past the Scary Monkey Show.

"Wait, go back!" But Gaz kept flipping. "That stuff's crap. I'm not watching that."

Gaz finally settled on some sort of horror movie. It was called 'I Am Legend', and apparently it was about some ugly demons taking over everyone's bodies. Zim liked that part. He hadn't lost his enjoyment for these moronic humans to suffer. There were some parts he zoned out on, and a thought came to mind.

_What about Dib? _

But Zim only ignored it, focusing more on the movie and its distractions for him. Slowly, he got his thoughts to drain into the back of his mind. He thought maybe Gaz was right. Even after all the fuss and decisions being changed, maybe he really should just let it go.

Yep..._just go with it..._, he thought. Gaz may be ok for now.

Zim knew he was trying to let Dib go earlier, but when Gaz came back his curiosity shot back into him, like if a crack was made in a water dam. There were so many questions left behind, but honestly, what else could you do about someone who is dead? Zim glanced back at Gaz, frowning. He still didn't like her mood swings.

**—~—**

This went on for a couple more days. Zim would be stubborn and Gaz would be stubborn, and they would continue to just not care as they flipped through channels on TV. It was just like how Zim was a week ago, except he wasn't alone, and he felt a little more intelligent now. Also, they wouldn't just stay around the house; Zim would sometimes complain and decide to have a movie night with his bigger, more prominently hightech TV, and they would go over to his house. And sometimes, _sometimes_ they would go to an arcade or maybe a theater. But why go closing themselves off again? Because it kept them occupied from having to be sad about Dib when they didn't want to admit they were sad about Dib.

Proffessor Membrane would pop in and out a few extra times. He was becoming a little curious about the two, which is understandable. As he was passing from his lab to anywhere else in the house, he would stop to greet them: "Hey, kids, how is everything today?"

Every time, Gaz and Zim would answer with a groan. But either way, Membrane never was able to be at home too often, and when he had been, he was _still_ working. So the scientist's pondering on her child's first relationship—as low as it was—had to end quickly, for he had a world to save!

From that Wednesday throughout the weekend the two did all this, and it was great to have some comfort, even if they barely spoke to each other. They hung out just watching something with a screen and sharing a bag of cheese balls when Gir had tagged along that Friday. Everything was going pretty ok, considering the way things were being handled now.

Until Sunday...

"I think we should see 'The Dying Zombies'." Zim's gloved finger pressed against the computer screen listing movie showtimes and trailers at the Dawn Break 14 theater.

"No way. I've seen that 48 times. Pick 'Orange Blood'. It's new." Gaz clicked on said movie and pointed at the trailer when she hit play.

"Fine, fine." Gaz grinned as they headed out the door of the Membrane house.

At first they walked in silence.

"Gaz-monster?"

"What?" Gaz looked up from watching her black shoes stomp on the concrete.

"Umm..." Zim felt uneasy. This was something he had noticed ever since Thursday. He had been battling with himself to ask, considering the risks that would follow.

"Spit it out," Gaz snapped.

"Well I...noticed...Does your father happen to have any—"

Zim was interrupted by a loud screeching sound that made his antennas shake, and Gaz to grimace.

"Come on, man, this is MY car!" One man standing in front of a red Hummer was glowering at a group of boys opposite of him. They were armed with wrenches and screw-drivers, and the man's face turned from red to purple.

"Whatcha gonna do? Call the cops?" One of the boys with straight blonde hair chuckled and took a swig of the beer bottle between his fingers. His blue, puffy eyes were unsafe and unfocused. "I'm sooo scared."

"Just stop! Get away from car! I didn't do anything to deserve this," the defensive man, obviously the car's owner spoke in a loud voice compared to the blonde boy's unconcerned tone. The pissed off man had half a head of light brown hair, and wild brown eyes. He grinded his teeth together, and his fist locked on something unseen in his pocket.

"You wanna play old man?" Another boy with rough brown hair spoke next. He smirked as he dragged his wrench down from the car, causing another loud screeching noise. At the same time, he knocked back his beer bottle. The sloppy drink left droplets of liquid on the corners of his thin mouth, which shined off against the orange light of the setting sun behind him.

The last boy with a black, golden-skull shirt laughed heavily. "Yeah! We play with him—this game I calls Hot Tail is a lot of fun!"

All the three boys cackled with laughter and lifted their screw-drivers and wrenches. The man finally pulled a black revolver out of his pocket and prepared himself.

"Hey-" Zim felt a hand tugging on his elbow. He turned to look at Gaz. Her expression was annoyed and she was already taking steps away.

"Come on, let's go." Gaz pulled Zim away and they started walking again. Gaz started grumbling about how everyone was such an idiot in this town, but Zim wasn't listening.

Something about those boys sent a rush through Zim's body. The way they acted, the way they dressed, the way they out-numbered someone. …Zim watched as the sun went down, slowly disappearing in front of his eyes. It rippled away as a wave of purple was fading in above it.

Suddenly he remembered something.

"What's your problem?" Gaz's grumbling snapped him out of it before he could mentally scold himself for letting that memory run by him. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, human. Let's go." Zim walked in front of Gaz who had an eyebrow raised. He decided not to bring up his earlier question. Now that he rethought it he didn't care to. He led all the way to the ticket stand at the theater.

"May I help you, sir?" a man with bleach-blonde hair and a full-lip smile asked Zim when he leaned into the booth.

"Two tickets for 'Orange Blood'."

"Really? I hear that movie's _freaky_." The man emphasized the word freaky.

Zim glanced back at Gaz. "So how much, booth filth human?"

The man blinked stupidly before he told him the amount needed. Zim took the tickets and slapped the money on the counter before he and Gaz went to get snacks.

"You know, you didn't have to pay. I stole enough money from Dad." Gaz waved a one-hundred dollar bill in the green boy's face.

Honestly, Zim didn't know why he bought the tickets, since Gaz usually pays anyway. He was just there first.

Zim shrugged, Gaz grunted a whatever. Gaz bought the snacks; a large bowl of popcorn, one Poop soda (Zim isn't always interested in liquid, considering its wet), and two bags of sour gummy worms.

"Did you bother to check the ratings on this, Gaz-beast?" Zim asked mockingly when they sat down. They were early, and previews were just getting started.

"Nope." Gaz said.

"Of course. I _hate_ you pathetic worms for wasting my time with that last worthless movie." Zim said, but in his new, more casual tone. "Stupid stinking caterpillars slime."

"Quiet down. Your voice is annoying. Besides," —Gaz grinned— "this one should be better."

"Better?" Zim asked with disbelief. The stupid human movie was named 'Orange Blood' anyhow.

"Uh-huh." Gaz said.

They were both silent for a while as the previews played on. But what could you expect. The two weren't friends, but they could just come to terms about how they hated feelings. Especially the unusual ones. But they don't really know any better; Zim raised with harshness and programmed PAKs; Gaz being young, even if she was creepier or more sane than most others. This was the two's way of handling things.

—~—

The movie, in truth, was actually quite horrifying. And if not horrifying, then disgusting. And if not disgusting, then _long_. It lasted about three hours. Three hours of deep spookiness. _Orange Blood_. And Zim, being proned to over 100 years of scary experiences, had never seen anything that could match up. And Gaz being Gaz just smirked the whole time.

When they exited the Dawn Break 14 theater, Zim and Gaz noticed it was late, the sky being pitch-black and all. The two said their usual emotionless goodbyes and went separate ways on the sidewalk.

"Well!" Zim commented on his way home. "_That_ was disturbing."

Zim padded down the concrete sidewalk that seemed to keep going straight forever. There were small hills lined withgrass or buildings on the side. The tallest ones stretched up to the clouds that were now invisible in the dark sky. Zim still thought all of them were ugly. In fact, the only Earth thing that he thought was of any significance was it's sky. Even if the planets weren't a prominent spot of red, purple, or blue, it was what mostly reminded him of home. Through the dots of twinkling stars past the Milky Way, Irk was waiting for a hero's return.

So what Irk's top Invader now?

Suddenly Zim heard a sound. It was a soft _wisp_, too quiet for any human's ears to detect. Zim shook his head, thinking he was still trying to get over the movie he just saw. It may have even been what he ate today: waffles, popcorn, dill pickles, popcorn, Doritos, popcorn, popcorn... Zim's stomach stretched painfully as he remembered. Disgustingly enough, Irkens don't have the parts humans use to go to the bathroom; it all went the PAK. Gosh, it had been a while since he refreshed it...

"_Lii..._"

Zim jumped. He had definitely heard it that time! Zim stopped to look around. The slow, warm breeze was dragging discarded papers and rustling some cans in nearby dumpsters, but the sound he heard was different. It sounded like a very quiet, very careful whispering sound. Zim took off his wig without checking to see who was around, and waited.

After a few minutes, Zim finally got irritated. "Pfft. This is stupid! I feel like I have stubby...STUBS in my brain!"

"_LII...!_"

"Ahh!" The sound was a lot louder that time. Humans could hear it now. Zim tried to make out the words.

"Liiff...Lllii..."

But then it became clear.

"_Life...Life...Life..._"

* * *

**Thanks everyone who left a _nice_ review! Gir sends his soapy waffles to all of you! **

**Well, shocker! ZaDr won! XD Yyyyaaaayyyy! **

**... anyway if u want to know the numbers let me know :)**

**Review quota: 53 **

**Oh, and just to make this clear, just because I have the right amount doesn't mean you'll see a chapter right off. This is just the amount of reviews I need to know it's worth posting another chapter. But thanks again! Everyone! **

**RxR(53)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Nicer comments this time. Thanks guys! :)**

**So all I can say about the wait is that I was having issues with the site and my email again! but homework has died down a little. :/**

**::Review Replies::**

**lolguy11321 - I actually expected u guys to just make up a way in your mind. But I would imagine Dib's body got scooped up police or other. **

**pokekinz0520 - This is actually my first ZaDr story and I'm 14, I don't know if it matters or not, so I'm a little uncomfortable writing the making out stuff. But I _do_ want to please the people who wanted ZaDr, and I would like to think that's understandable, so I really do want to _try_.**

**Invader Neo - Exactly. It's hard to see Gaz and Zim actually _liking_ each other's company, especially for Gaz. I mean I can kind of understand where the ZaGr fans are coming from too a little but it's still not very convincing or likely, you know what I mean? Anyway thx so much for your loyal reviews!**

**HomicidalMiz-Ari777 - OoOooh, popcorn ^_^ thankys *stores away for later***

**Creshto - Oh no, I hope you didnt explode in this loong wait! Here, I can help *picks up pieces but it doesn't work* Oh GEEZ! I amz so sorry :( I hope this little ghosty chapter will help**

**Moth Mask - More ghosty stuff to come! But is it really Dib *shifts eyes nervously*. ... And thnnk you for being such a loyal reviewer! I give you pie *hands over steaming pie* :-)**

**Captor of the Crazies - Yeah, I thought things needed a little kick in the rear so I could get a bigger plot started, and I have a feeling this story is going to be pretty long. I've also been thinking about a sequel :) Ohhh yes, I like that you agreed with me! After I typed it I pictured Zim in my head and thought, Whooa that's HOT! =D**

**Blackdemondog - Yes! He's exactly all he's dreamed about XD**

**x - thanks. you should be curious :J**

**Invader Jane - Hahahaha me too XD but I would be running at the same time. Also sorry for the disappointment but you know, these people want ZaDr!**

**Geez *stares above at reviews* a lot of you guys sure like my story. I'm touched =) Now here's that chapter I promised!**

**Disclaimer: Um, let me think...NOPE. **

* * *

Zim stood on the curb of the sidewalk, the middles of his feet balancing back and forth. The sun had sunk away hours ago, and it was surely hitting 1:00 AM Earth time. Not that it mattered; Zim doesn't sleep.

"_Life, life, life_." That voice, that quiet whisper, was why Zim wouldn't leave. The same word was repeated over and over, sometimes louder, sometimes softer. But there was just something about the unfamiliar voice. It's tone sounded like a ghost of a dream, far, far away.

Where was the sound coming from in the first place? Zim didn't know or care. It was just the words he was drawn to. It made him feel good. Weird and deranged, but good.

Suddenly Zim got startled when the ghost whisper transformed to a completely different voice. A familiar voice.

"_Zim! Zim!_"

Zim yelped. There was no way... His pain would never end. All this time trying to fill the void that used to be about fights and humiliation, where he couldn't stand being ignored, this would just never end. Even if it took a random ghost voice to come as a constant reminder, it didn't matter as long as he was still in a dark whole. He would always keep running around in circles, going with whatever was thrown at him because he _just couldn't get a thrill anymore_.

Zim's mouth twitched as he realized he just answered his questions. For weeks he couldn't stop being confused, and he _hated_ not knowing something about himself, so he used snacks and Gaz to distract himself. _Stupid. Just stupid_, he realized.

"_Zim! Zim! Zim!_" The louder voice belonging to the Dib-human continued to call out his name. Or actually, it didn't sound as much as a call as it did of irritation and bewilderment. Like, "_Zim? Zim? Zim?_ Zim gritted his teeth in panic. What should he do now? What does this mean? Should he look for the sound or pretend he hadn't heard it?

So many questions were going through his head, the last one being about his sanity before someone poked him in the shoulder.

"Umm...excuse me? Little green child?"

Zim turned around, forgetting he was still balancing on a curb and fell over backwards with a yelp.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist before his head could hit the ground, and pulled him onto the sidewalk. The person who had spoke to him was a short, raven-haired woman. She had a pleasant smile on her thin lips and her dark-skinned gripped Zim's wrist tightly.

Zim instantly swung his arm out of her grasp, making a disgusted noise. "Don't touch me!" he barked. He didn't at all feel like tolerating humans at this moment. "What do you want?"

"I...just..." the woman with an even, mature voice stared at him with big brown eyes that were layered in black eye liner and eye shadow. She blinked, confused. "You just looked...like you needed help."

Zim enlarged one eye. "I'm fine. Mind your own business, pig-smell!"

The girl suddenly looked intimidated, her big eyes blazing like wild fire. But before she could snap at him, her gaze flickered to something far off behind him. She slowly backed away, never taking here eyes off the thing in the distance. "Umm..."

Zim's stared with one bulged eye at the anxious girl.

"I gotta go." The girl tried to keep her voice calm before she doubled back and sprinted away.

Zim finally turned to see what had frightened her, but found nothing but litter and dumpsters behind him. Zim could probably take a guess but what could he do? What would he possibly end up trying now when the result was him constantly getting pestured with thoughts of Dib? And now had it gone so far he was exaggerating? _Was_ he exaggerating?

Zim took his time walking home, seeing as there wouldn't be anything too exciting waiting for him at the base. He was also still processing what just happened. Maybe he could figure something out in his lab. If he was exaggerating, then maybe it was time to make scientific arrangements.

Zim pulled a device out of his PAK and pressed a button up in the corner. The screen he held fuzzed before producing an image on the screen.

"Hiiii!" Gir squealed from the screen, out of disguise. "What is it master? Did you break a burrito? I can fixes it!"

"Gir, I need you to come take me back to the house! It's important!"

Gir smiled big as he flapped his arms. "Yayy! The teal cow promised string jelly!"

"Just come on Gir," Zim grumbled.

"Okkaayyy!"

It didn't take two minutes before Gir came spinning down in the air with his rocket boosters.

"I'm gonna make a cheese wheel!" "Ok, Gir let's—Oh! Hey! Wait a min—" Before he knew it Zim was flipped onto Gir's shoulders, and they boosted away at reckless speed while Zim screamed all the way to the house.

Zim fell on his back as they crashed into the door. Zim groaned. "Alright," he said, popping his spine and adjusting his wig as they started down to the lab.

Zim grabbed a wirey device shaped like a semi-circle. Zim stared at the smooth gray surface and clenched it in his gloved claws.

He knew this had to be done. If not now then he would have to consume time to deal with this. Time to destroy Earth! This brain device—made specially for his PAK—would drain any or all memories with just a push of a button. Especially the ones of a certain Earth boy.

Zim thought about the other time he'd considered this. It was a risk, for sure, and the damage and viruses chanced, though he highly doubted that part. He thought it wouldn't be a good idea to erase any information about Earth too. That brought his memory back to the photo album. Gir had indeed made it, Zim found out not too long ago. The pictures were well arranged, and Zim enjoyed laughing at some.

Zim slowly pulled the device to his PAK with hesitant fingers...

Suddenly something heavy and soft fell on his head, causing him to topple forward, dropping his machine in the process.

"Ahck!" he coughed once after a metal bar from the ceiling hit his upper back. "Giirr!" he shouted. "Look what you did!" Unfortunately for Zim, Gir was all the way on the other side of the lab, squeezing a worn-out pink pig in his metal claws. He looked at Zim and blinked, confused at his sudden outburst. "What the—"

But Zim was interrupted by another metal object that fell on his leg. "GAAAAH!" Zim wailed in pain. _Why_ did random things _always_ fall on _him_!

"Don't worry master!" Gir bounced up beside him. "I go tell the pancake what happened!" Zim watched as Gir quickly bee-lined away.

Zim's eyes trailed down across the floor until they reached his brain-drain object. The semi-circle was dented with a few bolts laying out beside it. Zim smashed his fist on the floor with a loud growl.

Now he would have to take the rest of the day to repair it! Zim sat up carefully leaning on his palms. He sighed heavily as he gathered up the pieces of the brain-drainer. He laid it all out in a row and examined it with a finger to his lip. He pulled out the first tool needed and hovered it over the dents and holes where the screws came out.

His antenna twitched just a half a second before a thick metal wire burned down his injured back. Zim yelped, dropping his tool. After he finished being in pain, he scooped up the scattered brain-drainer and the tool dropped and quickly moved to a whole different area of the lab, grumbling loudly.

Suddenly a flash of white beat by the corner of his eye, and then something with a black collar. …

Zim's arms became like noodles as everything he held clattered to the floor. He didn't even notice the fresh pain in his toe as he gaped wide-eyed at a dark corner of his lab.

* * *

**Well hello there cliffy! How did you pop up this time *averts innocent eyes***

**Oh gawwsh this looked longr on my iPod 0_0 BUT there's another chapter coming! Hit that _next _button down there v**

**And REVIEW please you wonderful little things!)))**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Gaz**_

"Daughter! I think I have discovered a new way to make toast!"

"Hmph." Gaz crossed her arms and eyed her dad. "What's the point?"

"Science is the point, of course!" Membrane replied with a gloved finger stretched to the ceiling. Then he added with a cringe, "It's reality and fact. …What would we do without it?"

Gaz 'hmmph'ed again and stomped upstairs from her father's lab. She grabbed a can of Poop soda on the way past the kitchen and started to her room to get working on sleep. She had school tomorrow, after all.

Gaz laid back on her black pillow in her always dark room. She continued to slurp on her soda until it started making a popping noise.

Proffessor Membrane was always at work in his lab ever since Dib disappeared. Not much of a difference from earlier but still.

He hadn't even asked about his son but once, when Gaz and him went to Bloaty's for their yearly family dinner.

"Say, where is your brother?" he had asked after sharing a theory about turning animal hair into gold.

"He's playing with Zim," Gaz had automatically answered, occupying her mouth with a straw before she could add anything. She hadn't known for sure anyway. And it hadn't been but a few days since they had seen Dib, so she didn't really care.

"Oh! Is that it then?" Membrane lened over his pizza to stare at Gaz through his shiny goggles. "Some paranormal things are adjusted differently with different people. Your brother likes to be INSANE! Maybe he will come back to REAL SCIENCE when he starts being _less_ insane!"

"I don't think he understands that people don't _care_."

Membrane laughed lightly and changed the subject. "So how is the puppy, Gaz?"

The rest of the night played through Gaz's head as she relaxed drowsily into her pillow. It had been a long night, and she would be tired in the morning for sure, not that it mattered.…

Gaz only half noticed her empty Poop can bounce on the hard wood floor when it slipped out of her hand. In seconds more she was out.

**—~—**

_Beep...beep_

Gaz woke up slowly. She smashed the off button on her bat alarm clock and literally draggd herself out of bed.

Curse life, she was tired. Her eyes would only come half open as she went to brush her teeth and slide on her depressing clothes. She didn't even bother to brush her hair. It just needed some smoothing and it was fine.

Gaz stomped her shoes on and dragged out the door. Part of her expected to hear a second alarm going off in the next room.

_Tired_.

Gaz stopped in the kitchen to pour a quick bowl of cereal. She tried to eat fast with big chomps at a poor attempt to wake herself up. After a cup of orange juice, Gaz punched the front door open. It helped a little.

She shrugged her purple book bag more comfortably on her shoulders as she walked in a tired motion on the sidewalk. The glare of the early morning sun on her back helped to keep her awake until she reached the Skool building.

"Tag! Now who's it, freak!" Two boys were playing tag around a big, deformed tree. They hopped through the open trunk in the middle, stumbling and tripping as they wrestled together.

"Ha! What now—" One of the boys with shaggy brown hair wasn't watching where he was going and ended up crashing right into Gaz.

"Ow. Grrr, get off of me, moron!" Gaz growled from under him.

The boy shifted dizzily, and pulled his cap from covering his eyes and readjusted backwards on his head. He had big, sky blue eyes and olive skin, maybe a little darker. His nose was a perfect shape; not big and round or long and skinny. His teeth were milky white and perfectly straight as he flashed an apologetic grin.

"Whoops! Sorry! Did I hurt you?" His high voice rang out clear as a bell. He stood up and offered his hand to her, not seeming to notice Gaz's angry glower as she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me," she warned through clenched teeth. The breath was knocked out of her, and being tired, she did not want to get up. But she didn't want help either. That was weak.

The boy's smile just got bigger. "Aw, come on, can't you let a guy treat you like a lady?"

"No," Gaz replied. "I'm not something fragile that needs to be handled delicately all the time. Just go away before you do anymore damage to my life."

The boy frowned. "If that's what you want." He turned to walk away but didn't notice his friend behind him who was pointing at Gaz.

"Drey, who's this chick?"

Gaz growled.

"I don't know." Drey turned to Gaz. "What's your name?"

"Gaz," she mumbled absently.

Drey smiled again. "Cool name. I'm Drey." He jabbed a thumb in his chest, then at his friend's. "This is Max."

Max was a whole head taller than Drey. While both boys were as skinny as a rail, Max was wide and hard in his chest. He tossed his black hair that was also shaggy and wore his cap the same way as Drey. He had hard brown eyes and red lips that stood out against his pale skin. His furry eyebrows creased in fear of Gaz's glare, unlike Drey who was lit up with kindness.

Gaz puffed an annoyed breath, got up to dust herself off, and began to walk away.

"Do you need help?" Drey offered taking a step closer, hand outstretched. "Who's class are you in?"

Gaz eyed Drey, this time curious. He was offering his help after stupidly running over her. He should be humiliated, not kind. But as Gaz watched his eyes light up at her, positive cancelled out the negative, and Gaz tossed him her books.

"I'm in Mr. Gardner's class." She narrowed her eyes. "And don't get close enough where anyone would _think_ anything."

"Alrighty!" Drey crowed, but stopped himself when he saw Gaz's ill look. He formed a reassuring crooked smile, and followed her to class, keeping his distance as Gaz had ordered. There was silence at first. Gaz could feel Drey's hyper eyes on the back of her head, and maybe zooming around the lockers and little first graders as they passed through their hall.

"So, Mr. Gardner?" Drey couldn't stand the silence anymore, Gaz guessed. "Hey, my teacher Mr. Wolff is right by him!"

"Super," Gaz said.

Gaz and Drey stopped in front of Mr. Gardener's door. Most of the kids were already in, chatting and throwing paper at one another. Drey's class was just to the right.

"Well, here ya go, Missy!" Drey handed Gaz her books.

"Dont call me Missy," Gaz growled, taking her books and turning to enter her class.

Drey smiled as he watched her go straight to her seat at the front of the class. He didn't realize he was staring so long until someone punched their big fist into his shoulder.

"Hey, man, now you're ditching me for some pissed off Goth chick?" Max said from behind Drey, but Drey didn't turn around.

"I don't think she's so bad."

"Really?" Max snickered. "Did you _not_ see how she looked at you?" Drey shrugged.

"She probably just has a lot to deal with."

"Who doesn't?"

Drey chuckled and turned to clap Max's shoulder as they turned to walk off. Little did they know, Gaz heard every word, not having cared for anybody else's conversation in the class. It was typical for one out of every few people she met to fear her. And that's how she liked it. She could hear most of the other words they were saying too as they were a foot from her classroom. She listened harder, not that the conversation was interesting to her.

"Dude, you must have a love bug wadded in your pants. Let me know if you want some help with that, 'kay?" Max teased with a wide grin.

Drey threw back his head and laughed, then patted his buddy's shoulder again as they disappeared into the crowds of students.

Gaz glared thinkingly at her desk. For the rest of the class her mind was a bit side-tracked. Out of all the struggle and irritation about Dib's disappearing (she still didn't believe he was dead), life had been more hellish than ever. She had spent endless hours searching for Dib, and the next endless hours giving up and trying not to care anymore with..._Zim_. She'd been so tired it hardly gave her time to pay attention or give time to _anything_. It's been so long since she'd seen someone like Drey.

He was...nice.

* * *

**I see this is still short...errrmmm...**

**I had no idea if Gaz's teacher's name was revealed in that one episode (Gaz:Taster of Pork) so I just messed a little bit. Same with 'Orange Blood' and the 'Dawn Break 14'. Feels better getting two chapters pinned up at the same time for once. So now you guys will have something to hold you over after my month-long waits I keep giving you 0_0**

**And for those of you who couldn't figure it out, Drey's name is pronounced DRAY, like Drey off the new Karate Kid movie. **

**Review quota is..hmm...u guys have been great so how about RxR (hmm..let's do 64)**


	10. Chapter 9

Whooa! :DD Just a nice thank you to all your speedy reviews everyone! Happy Spring Break for those who have it this week like meee! XD

Review Replies:

RawrMeansRawrB1tch - O yeahhh I remember! Oh well, we can pretend Gaz is in a different grade. Thanks btw :)

JaedtheEcho - So you had to read it but you couldn't read it? I'm confused. But anyway, thankyou for reassuring me of that! :D

Moth Mask - If you mean making them an alien or messenger ghost in disguise DON'T WORRY. These two are flat characters all the way if that's what you meant.

Invader jrek - As explained, Dib will return as a Dib-ghost. As for the details, you will have to be patient, ok?

Invader Neo - You reviewed at a great time :) Thank you!

* * *

_BRRIIIINGG_

Gaz jolted her head up. She was barely alarmed, since it was quite normal for her to be rudely disturbed. It _wasn't_ normal for her to sleep in class. She usually just stared around, drew stuff, or listened to the teacher. Really, their speeches about spider dissection in the early 1900s wasn't all that bad. But then there would be times where Mr. Gardner would talk about real science stuff, like animal science or study of the human body, which was normal...but not nearly as interesting. She had gotten away with sleeping through the entire class, and she had to admit, she felt better. She was more awake and more alert as she flung out of her desk to go home. But when she stepped out into the hall, something or someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hello, Gaz!" Gaz turned around to see Drey, a wide smile stretching on his smooth face from ear to ear. She instantly got another pinch of nausea in her stomach. It must be the millionth time she'd seen him this insanely happy. Was he frozen in that stupid look? "Soo...ummm...I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to hang out some time." he chuckled nervously.

Gaz raised an eyebrow. "No," she said simply before walking away.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" she heard a group of boys howl in the background.

"Aww, come on!" Drey ran to catch up with Gaz as she pushed open the double doors. He came a little too close for comfort but Gaz didn't look at him. "I know it'll be fun! You just...just seem like you need a friend is all."

Gaz stopped, holding the door half open. She turned to watch Drey's expression. He looked hopeful and a little desperate. His mouth was turned down at the corners, and his eyes averted from hers. Finally.

"Please," he said almost as if trying to be more polite, his hand twitching nervously to touch her wrist.

"Let me ask you something. What is your motive in this? _Why_ do you want to be around me so bad.

Drey stopped short, drooping his hand. He stared down at the floor, his eyes rolling to the corners. "I...just..."

"Come on, Drey." Max patted Drey's slumped shoulder, suddenly behind him. "Leave the girl alone. You just met her." Max pursuaded Drey, obviously not considering how embarrassed he already was. The twitch in his eye basically said he didn't want the creepy gloom and doom girl around that often.

Gaz didn't even look at Max; when she heard the words, she took the opportunity to escape the awkward moment.

As she padded slowly down the sidewalk, she unintentionally replayed the scene. It was the first time any guy had ever asked to hang out with her. And it seemed her unfriendliness didn't turn him away like Max and all the other boys. She didn't even have to act different, and here was a nice guy on a silver platter.

_He just doesn't seem like your everday idiot, _Gaz thought. _I wonder if...NO. I would never consider that._

Gaz walked fast on her way home, counting the lines she stepped over on the sidewalk. Maybe if she excersized her brain again, she could feel normal again. She could give Zim a call, force him to wacth another disturbingly creepy horror movie and enjoy his suffering. Yes, that could help.

When Gaz got home, she was ready to go straight to the house phone. She didn't realize she slammed the door.

"Goodness!" Gaz heard her dad yell from the kitchen. Gaz ignored him, and picked up the shiny home phone (courtious of Membrane technology). She quickly dialed the number without having to remember. Then she waited.

The phone rang for a while, and finally picked up on the voicemail. Of course, Zim didn't record one; he hadn't made it that far yet, as far as she knew. But Gaz didn't really listen to his rants, even if they were just on occassions. Irritated, Gaz dialed Zim's number again, and when it didn't answer, she dialed it a third time.

Nothing.

Gaz groaned, suddenly frustrated, and slammed the phone on the receiver. She went to peek in the kitchen to see her father sitting with his legs crossed at the round kitchen table. He wasthinking hard with his hand clenching a fancy pen that hovered slightly over a stack of papers that could evidentally save the world.

"Dad, can we go to Bloaties?" Gaz asked.

"Hmm...well..." Membrane put down his pen and tapped a small screen on his arm. "Mark, how is my schedule looking?"

"Busy! Quite busy!" The voice of said Mark exclaimed through the screen. There was a pause of the man humming in tune of a song as he most likelywas looking through schedules. Then his voice rang out again. "Something _is_ open for today, actually. And then tomorrow you have to be at the White House for a meeting with President Man."

"Oh. Alright," Membrane said like it didn't matter if he was gone for a year. He tapped the screen to shut off the communication link and flashed his goggles to Gaz.

"Alright, Gaz! We will eat a family dinner." he said. Suddenly he eyed the space beside her. "Say, where is your brother?"

Gaz froze. What could she tell him this time? Obviously he couldn't still be with Zim.

"He's been gone for at least a week it seems," Membrane pondered.

"He hasn't been here for months, Dad," Gaz corrected. Seriously, how could he be that off?

Proffessor Membrane then froze himself. There was some silence before he kneeled down by his daughter, his goggles staring intently into Gaz's face. "And where is he, then?"

Gaz frowned and crossed her arms. "I don't know," she said, averting her gaze. She really didn't want to be on this topic.

"Really, now? If that is all, then why didn't you just say something?" the Proffessor pulled Gaz up to sit on his shoulder. He extended a gloved finger to the air dramatically. "Time for science!"

As Membrane went to the stairs leading to his lab, Gaz huffed on his shoulder, a bit disappointed in not being able to go to Bloaty's. But this also gave the smallest spark of hope. What could her dad possibly have in mind for locating Dib? She had tried day on and day off for weeks before she had given up and went to Zim. Of course, that didn't get her far enough either,and zim was _supposed_ to be a big time scientist. Smarter and older than Proffessor Membrane. Boy, was that a big load. Not that she hadn't known this all along. That Zim was just stupid, and a liar. For one thing, Dib was not dead.

Gaz watched her dad's eager face, eager for science. She doubted he cared more about finding Dib than finding an answer. In a way, Gaz thought her dad was very smart, and he could fix a few things for sure. Even if he didn't really care, there was still a good possibility of finding her lost brother.

_It's_ so _boring without Dib. I wish he would stop playing games and come home already. Moron. He got himself in this mess, and now he better hope dad can fix whatever idiotic thing he's screwed with now._

Membrane set Gaz down on the table by his work space. He tapped on a glowing monitor, dialed in a code and finally hit an important looking button. Gaz raised an eyebrow at the big waiting dots on the screen as Membrane stared.

After a few minutes Gaz finally asked, "What are you doing, Dad?"

Membrane broke out of his daze. "Oh, the scientific solution of course!" he proclaimed, but gave no further detail.

Gaz just watched him stare expectantly for the next five minutes at the unchanging screen. Gaz stared around at random equipment in the huge, advanced lab you wouldn't expect to see in a basement, as she waited for something to happen.

Membrane looked intent in his still stare. He seemed like a statue, completely unmoving, until finally, he brought a hand up to rub the front of his collar where his chin should be. "Hmmm..." He looked a little confused, but not really bewildered. Gaz knew he held high expectations for his equipment to always get the job done right, or else he wouldn't be the best scientist in the world! "I wonder what is going wrong..." Membrane said, looking a little scared.

"Subject: DIB not found." the monitor confirmed.

"WHAAT?" Membrane whailed, now completely shocked. "WHERE DID I GO WRONG?"

Gaz barely noticed her father. She was unmoving with her mouth slightly gaping, eyes wide open. "I...don't believe it."

She remembered back to when she was in the lab with Zim, and he was desperately trying to convince that Dib wasn't lost. Dib was _dead_. Dead. Could it really be true now? Could a crazy and stupid alien like Zim possibly be right? Out of everything of humans he claimed to know, how much he claimed to study, he didn't even know the physical difference between males and females. But then again, Zim was almost as obsessed with Dib as he was of Zim. Not too close but close enough.

Gaz sat and thought hard-for the first time-about the facts. She recalled the last day she saw Dib.

_"Hey, Gaz, did you grab those photos of Zim for me to show them to my class?" Dib asked Gaz as he slung his book bag on for school. He took half a swig of his orange juice on the kitchen table and then threw it in the sink._

_" No. I already told you I'm not messing with your alien-obsessions," Gaz replied, pulling the straps of her book bag on too. _

_She pushed the door open before she could hear an answer. She walked slowly down the drive-way, knowing Dib would take a minute to get his photos. When she reached the curb at her turtle pace, she stood there to wait a few seconds longer. Gaz growled impatiently and stormed back through the front door, fists clenched._

_"Come _on _Dib! I won't be late because of you."_

_"I'm coming, Gaz!" Dib called from upstairs. Then there was a crash and a yelp, then Dib was suddenly rolling down the stairs. He stood up quickly, having always been real immuned to pain, and trotted with Gaz out the door._

_"I know this will get everyone's attention!" Dib said excitedly as usual, waving another yet to fail plan in his hand. "If I can just find some way to keep Zim...hmm, but I don't think duct tape really works like on the shows..." _

_Gaz stopped listening to Dib's ramble. She never cared about anything he said that was about the paranormal, especially about Zim. She had become quite skilled at tuning him out over the years. But then..._

Whaap!

_"Hahahahahaha! I've beaten you to your foolish game, Dib! Victory for Ziiimm!" Zim had swooped by and snatched the pictures out of Dib's extended hand, and he was now standing in front of the two. He smirked at Dib evil, glancing at the pictures he held. "And what _is _this, might I ask? Eh? Eh? Another attempt to rid me of my disguise?"_

_"Well, duh," Dib said. "Now give them back!" Dib lunged at Zim and the two rolled and wrestled on the ground, Dib spitting out blades of grass as his face got shoved down. _

_Gaz just walked around, listening tothe sounds of yelps and angry grumbles as the match went on. Again, this is what she dealt with every morning. _

_But that was the last time she saw Dib._

Gaz kicked the table behind her heel. She was suddenly boiling mad at an occuring thought. She wasn't upset that she treated Dib like trash on that last day, not like any other pitiful person would be. When she went home from school that day, she had heard that Dib and Zim got in a fight during class. But no details.

"Why? Why? WHY? WHY? WHHHYYYY!" Membrane's rant leaked back into Gaz's thoughts, and suddenly Gaz flung herself off the table and stomped up to the living room. She grabbed the phone again and punched in Zim's number. Again, no answer.

Fine. She would just go over there tomorrow. The facts had been there all along, and the facts couldn't be ignored. No details were needed to hint enough of a clue. The charades were over. No wonder Zim acted like he was going along with helping Gaz find Dib, not that she gave him much of a choice. But he still acted weird, and now she knew why.

It was time to have a serious talk with that alien.

* * *

Weren't expecting me this early, huh? =D

So I have a little 'nouncement to make: I am currently almost finished with a sketch of Drey and Max if you guys want to get a clear idea on how they look. PS i also suspect some of you might be thinking Drey and Max will end up as some alien species disguised to try and fit in with another planet or something along those lines. WRONG. Those guys are completely flat characters through the whole story. You might see some details about their life but THAT IS ALL. And-SPOILER-Gaz's POV will not drag on long. I just want you guys to have a little bit of insight on her for future purposes.

Thanks a lot everyone ;)

RxR: How about


	11. Chapter 10

**So I was reading the info about the author for 'Thirteen Reasons Why' and I read that the guy listens to music before he writes as an inspiration. So I tried it and came up with a song for Drey about how he kinda feels about Gazzy. X) It's 'Mystery Girl' by the Naked Brothers Band if you wanna check it out. :) **

**Here are your Awesome Review Replies: **

**Captor of the Crazies — I think you're putting a good effort :D but thankyou! **

**Moth Mask — ikr (to the OCs I mean) And YESS, there may be some Dibby-ghostness soon 8) **

**Invader Neo — Well I'm glad you enjoy reading it (: because I sure do enjoy writing it. But I know how eager you guys must be so I can assure you we will be returning to Zim shortly. =) **

**lolguy11321 — It's fine if you're curious ^_^ It's good you ask questions. **

**Trainlover606 — Thankzzyouzz s'much :D Thankyou for being one of the loyal reviewers, not sure if I've said that already. **

**Invader Jane — YEsssh! I know you guys are sooo curious but just rely on the fact that I'm not abandoning this story so you at least know you are going to get ther :) **

**Disclaimer: This covers all other chapters, ok? So listen up- I. DO. NOT. OWN. INVADER. ZIM. AND. ALL. IT'S. AWESOMENESS!**

* * *

Gaz walked fast down the sidewalk, her fists balled. Her anger was fueled to continuing thoughts of how Zim had been lying this whole time. It made a lot of since anyway, for him to act so nervous lately, and he would go along with watching TV and movies with her all day just to stay on her good side or something. Typical. No one would _really_ be comfortable with her company. No one...except Dib.

As soon as the green and pink house was in sight on the next block, Gaz broke into an even faster pace. She was ready to handle anything. Nothing that alien could do would phase her now.

Just before Gaz could turn into the path leading to Zim's door, she was stopped.

"Gaz?" A familiar voice called from not four feet away.

Gaz turned to see none other than Drey standing up from the curb.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to Zim's house," Gaz said with urgency in her tone.

"Zim? Who's Zim?"

Why did this have to be now? She didn't want to deal with this right now.

"What do you want me to say? He's another kid."

"Is he that different looking green kid?" Drey asked suddenly, staring the tall alien's house up and down.

"Yes. Look, Drey, I can't do this right now. I gotta take care of something," Gaz said, starting to walk backwards.

Drey looked confused, before nodding a bit sadly. "Ok, I get it. So he's your boyfriend, right?"

Gaz glowered hard at him. "No!" she exclaimed. She shook her head and drew her eyes elsewhere. "Just go away."

Drey frowned and shook his head. "Can't. I live here,"—he pointed his thumb back to the house beside Zim's—"and my mom's about done with dinner if you wanna—" Drey broke off when Gaz walked away into Zim's front yard. "...Oh."

Gaz banged on the door—but not hard enough to draw any more attention from Drey—and waited. The gnomes, that were sometimes off, were now glowing beams of light in their eyes, but otherwise did nothing. Gaz didn't acknoledge them, but Drey did.

"Gaz, look out! Those things look like they're going to shoot you!"

Gaz didn't respond. She finally pounded the door in, letting it fall in a whole to the tiled floor in the house.

"What are you doing?" Gaz heard a bewildered Drey call, but again she ignored him, now not caring what he saw. Gir was perched on the arm of the couch, silently staring at the Monkey Show on TV. Gaz paced up to him.

"Where is Zim?" she grumbled.

Gir finally looked at her and smiled. "Mastah's not watching TV anymore. Don't tell the pig where his shadow is!" Just then, a pig snorted from the corner, covered in mud and standing in a puddle of candy.

"Where _is_ he?" Gaz asked again.

Gir suddenly was glowing blood red when he sprung off the couch with missiles sticking out of his arms. "Leave now! You are not permitted in this base!"

"Why can't you tell me where he is, you stupid piece of crap?" Gaz's balled fists shook angrily. It wasn't completely a question, because then she grabbed the android by a handful of his missiles and tossed him away, then heard a loud thunk somewhere. She looked around for Zim in the living room or kitchen, before deciding to leave.

She could try again later.

She stomped back down the grass and saw Drey peeking from behind the fence.

"You really need to just get away from me," Gaz said.

Drey stood up slowly. "What was that about?" he asked, ignoring her statement.

"Nothing," Gaz said as she walked past him to head home.

"Wait," Drey called. Gaz stopped but didn't turn around. Drey seemed to be nervous as he stuttered. "I...was wondering..."

"Whatever it is, I'm not in the mood," Gaz grumbled loudly.

She heard Drey sigh. "Fine. Ok." He sounded very dissapointed.

Gaz sighed too, but exasperated instead. "What was your idea?" she asked through clenched teeth.

There was a pause, and at first Gaz thought he left, but then he spoke up. "I was going to ask if you had dinner yet. I mean, you're welcome to join us since you're already here."

Gaz's stomach suddenly growled. She was getting hungry, and the last thing she ate today was mushroom and peas at the school lunch. None of her usual snacks to drown _that_ out. She turned around and nodded slowly.

"Alright!" Drey smiled and led Gaz into his house. Drey greeted his mom in the kitchen and went to introduce her to Gaz.

She smiled at her son as he tugged on her red blouse. She was chopping dise-sized tomatoes on an old cutting board by the stove with a boiling pot of water. "Oh," Drey's mom said when she looked at Gaz. Her green eyes flashed to Drey and then back to Gaz. Finally she forced a friendly smile that formed dimples on her fair skin. "Well, how are you?"

"Hungry," Gaz grumbled.

Drey's mom waited, then continued chopping tomatoes. "Dinner will be ready soon. How about you two go watch TV while you wait."

Drey nodded at Gaz with invitation. Gaz walked in the direction of the first TV she saw.

Suddenly, a big dog came bursting into the room. Drey gasped as he watched the dog leap onto Gaz and start giving her numerous slobbery wet kisses. Gaz groaned in irritation, struggling to get the dog off. Drey hurried over to his golden retriever and pulled him off by his thin blue collar.

"Sorry, sorry," Drey apologized anxiously while gripping the hyper dog around his chest. "He's just a puppy. He's our golden retriever we rescued a few months ago. His name is Joey." Said dog licked Drey's cheek and then stared at Gaz, panting loudly.

Gaz eyed Joey with disgust as she wiped all the dog saliva off her face. "Let's just watch TV."

Drey nodded and handed her the remote. They watched together until dinner was ready, and then Drey's mom called them over with plates of spaghetti on the table.

Gaz took her time scooping bites of long, soft noodles. Drey and his mom sat around her at the circular table, Mom keeping more distance than Drey. Gaz glanced at Drey a few times who was slurping up noodles with the usual amount of manners elementary boys usually have.

"So do you like it?" Drey asked Gaz, sauce covering his lips. "My mom has her own special recipe for the sauce." He noticed Gaz eyeing him strangely and he smiled sheepishly before wiping his mouth.

"Drey, your father's coming home tonight," Mom said when Gaz didn't answer.

"Really?" Drey beamed. "When?"

"Soon." Mom smiled, sharing her eagerness with her son. "He called about an hour ago saying he'd be here a little after supper."

"Where has he been?" Gaz asked suddenly.

They both looked at her. Drey grinned. "He's been in the army," he said with admiration.

"We haven't seen him in years," his mom added, staring solemnly at her half-eaten plate. "Since Drey was a little baby."

"Yeah," Drey said, then confidently, "But I remember a lot about him! Like how he helped mom clean the house, and polish his shoes before going to bed. He even tried showing me how to do it once."

Gaz put down her fork and listened to the two's conversation.

"And he looked just like you." Mom pointed her fork at him.

Drey twirled his noodles. "Yeah, I remember that, too."

"Let me guess," Gaz said, picking up her fork again. "Same eyes, same hair."

"You bet," Drey and his mom said at the same time.

There was more silence as they ate, then Gaz saw Drey nod at the watery sauce on his plate with a relieved sigh. "Boy, I can't wait."

**—~—**

"So, I'll see you later?"

Drey was walking Gaz home half way on the sidewalk. The sun was slowly drowning below the horizon, and the street lamps all turned on. Gaz had seen this many times, because this is usually the time she would be going home from the movies or watching TV at Zim's house.

_Zim_. She glared. _The traitor_.

Gaz glanced over to Drey, who was gazing at the purple and blue sky up ahead, and drank in his image for the first time since she saw him by Zim's house. His tan skin glowed against the final rays of the orange sunset, all the way up to his face, leaving shadows behind his eyes to his ears and under the shape of his chin. His lips looked awfully drained in the glow of the sun, not that it looked revolting. Gaz could admit, he was handsome guy, although very annoying.

She had been upset at herself now for not turning back to try Zim again. That's why she had been silent. She couldn't think of a word, couldn't think of why she didn't deny Drey of his kindness of walking home and take care of things with Zim. No, something about the way Drey treated her just made her feel sort of different. Ugh, but no, not what you're thinking. _That_ would never happen. No, Doctor Membrane's was just not meant to have a _boyfriend_. Gaz grimaced at her own words.

"What's wrong?" Drey asked. He looked concerned at her expression.

"Nothing. I'm fine," Gaz said quickly. She turned her head. ...Wait, was she blushing?

"Are you blushing?" Drey asked, tilting his head with curiosity.

Gaz's face was now red with anger. "No!" she said, still not looking at him.

Drey chuckled, seeming amused and still curious.

Gaz immediately got in his face and growled dangerously. "Stop it."

"Sorry," Drey apologized sincerely. "That just seemed different for you." He smiled.

Gaz stared at her feet, and they lit up green when another street lamp came on.

"Well...I'll...see ya." Drey turned around to show Gaz he was leaving.

Gaz nodded. He waved at her, and somehow Gaz saw that her hand was lifted in response. She watched as Drey disappeared back down the sidewalk, a few more street lamps catching up with the others as he passed them. Now the sun had completely vanished, and Gaz was alone.

"Well, that was awkward," she commented to herself as she padded the rest of the way to her house.

"Gaz! Welcome home!" Proffessor Membrane greeted from the stairs leading to his lab. He seemed like his self-confidence was restored. "Have you eaten dinner yet, honey?"

"Yeah," Gaz said as she half ignored him, popping the tab of a soda can in the kitchen. "At a friend's house." Gaz said that part without thinking. She took a long slur of her soda and became aware of her dad coming to stand beside her.

"A friend, is it? Well, daughter, it's good to see you have made some friends!" Membrane seemed very happy for her, and you could dream it made his day but Gaz knew science made him a little more happy.

There was some silence before Membrane remembered something and crouched down to get closer to his gloomy daughter. "I also have news about your brother." Gaz noted that his voice was content.

"What did you find out?"

"Well, in the manner of speaking, he has...disappeared. I did a detailed search for the chip I had planted in him when he was a little boy, only to find that the chip's signal had vanished." Membrane's tone did not sadden or become angry as he said his finishing statement, "It's as If he had never existed."

Gaz's normally shut eyes opened, revealing golden brown orbs. "What?" she hissed. "And you haven't done anything about it?" Gaz was steaming all over again, like a boiling pot just had its lid lifted to gust out heavy steam. And itwasn't because of embarrassment this time. She was thoroughly pissed off.

"Now, Gaz, there is nothing more any scientist could do. I—"

"You can't...you can't give up on my brother like that," Gaz interrupted. "If the stupid chip is broken, use a DNA finder or track the last place he was or ask the whole town if they'd seen him. And..." Gaz slammed her soda on the table causing splatters of bubbly drink to spurt out on her fist. She didn't care. "And if he _is_ dead, we need to find out _how_."

"There is no other _way_ Gaz!" Membrane still sounded mostly calm. "You have to understand that your ideas are nearly impossible to complete."

Gaz threw her hands up. "How? How are they impossible? Nothing is not possible. If you can sit around not noticing Dib has been gone for months, how could you call anything impossible?" Gaz was panting, but not because she was out of breath. She was worse than the heat of a firey sun. Membrane still seemed only slightly effected.

"Sweety, sometimes when you have the split-second chance to save a whole population of people from their DOOM, it is more important than just one individual."

Gaz was about to start yelling and maybe even rip the scythe lock off the madman's hair (yes, she was that tempted) until suddenly, someone rang the doorbell. There was a pause before Membrane nodded at his daughter, and she huffed, knowing she couldn't suck up her anger yet, and hoped whatever scientist or doctor was at the door would get the chain link and embarass Membrane, as she went to open the door.

"Hi, Gaz."

It was Drey. He was smiling in greeting when he suddenly saw the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

Gaz suddenly pushed Drey backward, her arm attached so he didn't fall, until the both of them were out the door and standing behind a bush.

"What's the matter?" Drey repeated his question as he tried understanding her sudden action. At first, Gaz was silent, and he waited for her to calm down. When it took too long, he started poking her arm. "What happened?" he demanded with serious eyes.

Gaz finally looked up at him. "What did you come here for?"

Drey looked away nervously. "I...just saw you forgot your necklace." he blushed, holding the skull necklace before her from his fist. He attached it around her neck when she didn't respond and then he looked into her eyes, regaining his seriousness. "But tell me, please, what's wrong."

Everything went fuzzy, and Gaz couldn't feel her knees as they shook. It's like everything she saw was a heated haze, and she couldn't find a way out. She could barely focus on what she was thinking or doing as she suddenly crushed her arms around Drey in a desperate hug. It was her first hug.

Drey didn't seem that shocked. That or he recovered quickly as he almost instantly put his gentle arms around her. "Just try to explain," he whispered into her hair, still holding tight.

"I...can't. It's all just too much," Gaz confessed through her clenched jaw. "I don't know why I feel this way. I don't know why I'm _touching_ you," she said the last part in disgust, but still didn't move from their position. Drey smiled to himself. He bent his head into her shoulder when a small breeze made her purple hair tickle his nose.

Gaz wasn't on the verge of crying. That's nowhere near how she thought she felt. She was doing all of this out of a blurred rage. She didn't care whatever she did now. It doesn't matter anymore.

Drey stared into the star-filled sky, his blue orbs filled with thought and rememberance. "I don't know why...bad things happen to us," he breathed sadly.

Gaz found her rage had somehow exploded into one single hot tear. It slid all the way down to Drey's shirt, dissolving only on the fabric. She could feel something pounding hard in her chest. It felt like it was pumping out more than just the heat of rage. It was a completely new set of emotions, like what Zim had once ranted about that he had suddenly been feeling ever since Dib died. Gaz curled her lips in between her teeth, her eyes blurring with more wetness. Somehow, deep down, she knew what was existing when Dib stopped existing.

Th beating of a changing heart.

* * *

**Short as it was, this is the end of Gaz's little section. *applause in background* **

**Aw, come on! It wasn't all a waste of time before we return to Zim's cliffy, was it? I mean, I actually enjoyed going into Gaz's world some and changing some of her make up, because, really I don't think should be as cruel as she is in all other ZaDr fanfictions. I believe she cares somewhat deep down, even if it's not in the completely good sense. **

**Please review and tell me what you think so far! ^_^ We're about to get busy! **

**I remember the review quota this time: **

**RxR (80) …WHOO!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm alive everyone! So sorry about the wait but my parents went to Mexico for a week and then I redid this chapter about 5 times until I had a confident idea. Again, sorry, but I think you will find this was worth the wait! **

**Review Replies: I have to say, some of yours were confusing **

**Moth Mask — Thank you! And you know, I didn't expect to go this many chapters without Dib-ghost, but I'm still very confident in this story. **

**Singinplant — Oh no, Drey was just looking pretty :) sorry. And I have to warn you, I was saying the exact same thing with my first ZADR fic and I couldn't stand..some reasons either. But here I am, in love with their love! **

**Captor of the Crazies — Thank you. And boy toy, ha! That made me laugh :D **

**Trainlover606 — Idk, you might see ;) **

**Invader Jane — It's still a while before the ZaDr hits, but no promises! :D **

**Invader Neo — No way, you're not annoying! *averts eyes* Haha jk jk! **

**up-down — Promise I won't abandon this story! **

**Jugendfrei — Thankyou. And believe me, I've been trying. The small details bit has always been one of the things I struggle with, but I really am putting an effort to this. Thankyou, though, for being honest :) **

**Chloewow — Your first review confused me. **

**Coraline15 — O_o ? **

* * *

**_*A few days earlier...*_**

**_Zim_**

"D-D-Dib?" Zim couldn't help but stutter when he saw the flash of a familiar scythe lock peak out slightly. He had no idea how to react, not knowing if he should believe what he was seeing. "W-What?"

"Zim?" the quiet voice of Dib echoed softly through the lab.

When Dib stepped into the light, Zim's eyes widened, and he knew this was no illusion. His whole body was outlined in white lines, his body image slightly blurry. His hair, his clothes, his glasses looked exactly the same and undamaged. His face was white as usual, and his eyes were still golden brown, maybe glowing a little. Zim's antennae started to twitch uncontrollably as he drank in the sight of a human once deceased.

"No...NO." Dib suddenly growled to himself and yanked on his hair. "How could they be serious?"

Zim stayed quiet, watching as Dib started an angry rant.

"Why? I mean, come on! I didn't...And even after what _they_ said, I never imagined I'd actually be stuck here with the _alien_!" Dib was pacing in his rant, which was odd, because his feet didn't sound like they were touching the floor.

Zim had no idea what he was talking about. He was still stuck in his own shock."I saw...I saw you broken on the floor, your blood candies, those boys..." He trailed off to stare at Dib's face curiously tilting his head. He seemed in a trance.

Dib looked at him odd. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Zim snapped out of it. "You...YOU are supposed to be DEAD you Dib...thing! How...HOW can you still be alive?"

"I _am _dead!" Dib snapped. "I'm here on Earth, yes, but I'm not physically human anymore."

Zim looked Dib over carefully. He certainly looked about the same as usual, other than the glowing and floating. "Well then, what ARE you? Zim does not want to play games."

Dib looked away, his blurry mouth twisted into a grumpy frown. He looked like he was contemplating something. He shoved his hands in his coat pockets. "I don't have to tell you anything," he finally mumbled. "Unless I _have_ to stay here, I'm not going to tell you anything."

Zim didn't know what to say at first. He didn't understand what Dib was whining about. Zim was used to Dib's insults as they usually traded them off every time they met. But Dib had been gone so long...he just had to get used to this behavior again.

Without thinking, he reached out to touch Dib cautiously toward the chest. Dib blurred completely and Zim's hand went straight through. He quickly pulled it back with a yelp. He stared at his glove, turning it around to study it, but it looked normal.

"What are you?" Zim said, half disgusted half panicked. "Tell me what you are and why you are here, NOW! I demand to know!"

Dib glared at Zim hard before saying, "No," and then his body, without moving, blurred again and sunk away into the ground.

"Wait." Zim reached out but ended up smacking the empty ground. He growled and cursed Irken curse words, then through his claws in the air. "Where did he go?" he cried. "COMPUTER!"

"Whaaat, master?"

"I want you to scan for any unusual beings in and around the base."

"Sure, whatever."

Zim sat down on a cushy purple chair until the Computer finished.

"Scan complete," it announced. "The system is...unsure."

"Unsure?" Zim echoed. He clenched his fists the arm rest. "What do you mean 'unsure'?"

"Well...an unidentified...thing...has been detected. But the system cannot identify if it is a life form or a ball of energy. Maybe even smoke."

"Hmmm."

Zim stood up and went to the elevator. When he rose above the toilet, one of his eyes narrowed as if he was confused at knowing being up in the house. "Gir? Minimoose?"

"They're not here, Zim."

Zim's antennas perked up. He peaked around the corner into the living room, but saw no one. "Where are you?" he called out.

No answer.

Zim grinded his razor sharp teeth and stomped over to his computer. He spun around quickly. "Fine, Dib! Witness as I find what you are myself!"

Again, no answer.

Zim's eyes scrolled across the empty walls before he plopped down in the seat and started up 'Google'. He typed in the words: _A dead human creature that glows, blurrs, and disappears_. The results were legends or news about the status of mystical creatures. There was one about vampires and werewolves and one about Bigfoot. The others were related topics. Zim clicked on the simplest one he saw and scrolled through the page.

The title on the page was 'Ghosts and Hauntings'. It didn't seem important so Zim scrolled down to the 'Types of Ghosts' section. He knew Dib was more than likely a ghost but it still didn't answer much. He looked at the first one: _Orbs_ and through others. He searched for anything useful and stopped at _Souls_.

It said: _Departed souls of the dead generally they do not have a form just a blur or cloud of light perhaps_...

That last part wasn't right. He could see Dib in a full human form. Zim looked through other theories but none of them seemed to match. They all believed that ghosts are blurs or shapes or light.

Zim thought he heard a chuckle, and growled quietly to himself. If Dib wasn't going to come out, he would just keep looking through these stupid human theories. He hit the back button and searched through other results, but still found nothing thus far. It seemed no one he'd looked at believed in a visible, human looking ghost. Or maybe he wasn't a ghost?

"You know, you're not going to find anything on the Internet, Zim."

Zim nearly jumped out of his seat at the close sound of the voice. Zim looked over the back of his chair to see Dib standing close behind, looking at what Zim had been searching on the computer. Instead of moving away, Zim studied him while he was close, eyes narrowed. "Dib...Dib...Dib-thing. Why do you have to be such a stubborn—oh, whatever you are! At least tell me why you're here. You owe Zim that much."

Dib scowled at him. His form indeed looked nothing like descriptions or pictures from his searches. He looked everything like a human, all except for the solidness. He was only slightly blurry and white light only showed up on his body outlines; he fit the descriptions a little, so he must at least be part ghost.

Zim was still consumed in his thoughts when Dib finally spoke. "What in the world do you think I owe you?"

Zim said, "For all the times I've held back from destroying you."

Dib rolled his eyes "Yeah right, you lizard. You can't even..." Dib broke off, putting his head on his hand. He stayed that way before shaking his head as if he was exhausted. "Look, Zim, I hate you, and you know you still hate me. I won't tell you my secrets just for you to learn more about humans. You _were_ my mortal enemy, you know."

Zim's antenna twitched, irritated. "All Zim wants to know is why you claim you have to stay here, in my base. I don't care why you turned into a stupid human ball of gas." Zim lied at the last part, but he was hoping to intimidate Dib enough to get all the answers.

"I'm not a ball of gas!"

"Well, how would I know?" Zim yelled, standing up.

Dib paced back. "I don't have to listen to this." And before Zim could protest, Dib vanished quicklier than last time.

Zim kicked the desk, which actually wasn't such a good idea. The pain in his toe from earlier pulsed hot. Why was Dib being so very stubborn?

He was about to get the net to search for him again, until there was a crash at the door. There was a frightening squeal before a green dog bounced in. "I'MMMM gonna make tacos!" Gir shouted. He waved at Zim before charging into the kitchen. There was a clattering of dishes and a strange chain-saw noise.

Zim tried to ignore Gir while he went to sit for a minute to gather his brain.

_Let's recall._ A dead enemy of Zim's who would plague him and compete and yell at him every day suddenly died. It was awkward because Zim was the last one he saw. Zim lived with no purpose it seemed as he ate away his life and eventually had a visit from Gaz. They eventually decided to waste away their lives together, until Zim was fed up, went home, and on the way heard Dib's voice. He thought it was his own imagination until he saw Dib-ghost-or-other strange-human-morphing-creature roaming through his lab with a serious attitude. He won't give Zim any explanation except that he has to stay in Zim's base. And for how long Zim didn't know.

...Couldn't he just admit it? After the whole story was laid out like that it just made it look...not confusing anymore.

Zim grunted at himself. He did like Dib. _Does_ like Dib. He is loyal, persistent, smart, needs a friend...

No! That part wasn't going to happen. He wasn't going that far, and besides, Dib was right. They were mortal enemies. They were supposed to hate each other from now til Earth or Irk explodes. Like anyone could harm Irk! Ha!

_Click...Click...CLACK_!

"Weeeeeeee!" Gir screamed from the kitchen.

Zim clenched his jaw, but otherwise did not shout. He wanted to see Dib, and this time, he had to approach better, because he really wanted to talk. But maybe he could try to wait, see if Dib would show up again.

**_*Back to Present*_**

Zim had been patient through at least a night, and still no Dib. Well...not entirely patient. He had tried shouting for him quite a few times and once tried getting the computer to find him again. But all that came up was the same exact answer as last time.

So Zim was just sitting on the couch and had almost decided to search again but suddenly there was a crash at the door.

Zim rubbed his temples, nearly losing his more controlled patience. He was about to yell something until there was another crash. Wait...it was at the door? Zim's eyes popped as he acknoledged the dent in the door before it broke off the henges and came towering down. The next thing Zim saw was an angry looking Gaz, and at first he thought he was in the past. But he changed when he saw Gaz's eyes weren't baggy and hopeless like last time as she stomped over toward him.

"Zim," she said, and the tone scared Zim a little. She didn't continue at first, instead grabbing his collar. She narrowed her eyes and finally whispered, "You're going to wish you hadn't messed with me."

"Wha—" Zim didn't get to finish before a fist connected to his jaw. He fell over the couch arm rest and tumbled to the floor, not having expected such force.

But he readied himself as he quickly jumped back up, wiping the liquid from the corner of his mouth. His antennas flattened against his skull as he glared hard at Gaz, who welcomly returned the gesture.

"You stupid, useless human. You're going to wish you hadn't done that," Zim said before he lept toward her and pinned her to the ground with his claws.

Gaz quickly twisted his wrists backwards and kicked him in the squeedily-spooch. Zim caught himself this time and returned with swipe across her face. But Gaz was just as strong and just as fast as any average Irken whenever she was this mad, and she caught his wrist and pinned his arms to his back, forcing him to the ground. Zim knew this was more than likely to be a fight to the death unless he could reason with her again. Unfortunately Zim wasn't so courteous today.

Despite the new sharp pains, Zim tried to toss her off. But Gaz only held tighter, pushed harder and Zim cried out. He thought Gaz was about to break all the limbs in her grip until, suddenly, her grip was gone. Zim sat up quickly, his eyes squinted shut in pain as he tried to support himself. Only he received a shock of pain in his arms and realized his PAK was starting to heal him. It was too much pain to deal with and Zim laid helplessly against the side of the couch.

_Wait..._ Zim peeled his eyes open and looked around for his attacker. He was shocked to see she was leaving. But wait, shoving herself out and trying to resist at the same time? How?

Before Zim could ponder any further, he sensed a presence around him, and he noticed the door was bolted back on it's henges and Gaz was gone.

The invisible figure he sensed suddenly turned into a pale, blurry face inches away from his. He saw it connect to long coat sleeves on either side of his body.

"Dib."

"Zim."

* * *

**So anybody up for some non-anime doodling? Please let me know. RxR(90?)**


	13. Chapter 12

Writer's block had found me this chapter so I'm soory I took so long...again.

Review Replies:

Captor of the Crazies - Thank you for the confidence, I am now on the verge of getting off writers block! You know we gotta see you run around all ZADR-y :D hmmm...I'll see what I can do :)

Moth Mask - I would say, well, Dib-ghost so everyone can get the same picture in their heads. And maybe a curious Zim on the side...?

unknown - Quite a few weeks. And thank you!

Trainlover606 - yes, yes it will :)

Invader Neo - Not so epic yet I don't really think. Better epicness has yet to come X)

MoonToy - I know! I'm terrible for not doing what you asked :( I have the whole month of June for extra time, though, so do not lose faith in me!

Purple-Spyder - I am finally :0 What's 'Over Her Dead Body'? because I got the whole story from some tv show/movie.

- More Zimness mess coming up!

* * *

Dib and Zim stared at each other for what seemed like a long time to Zim. He couldn't make sense of what just happened. All he knew was that Dib just did something to Gaz before she could really hurt him. Dib had come to his rescue, but Zim's arms and his head, and, well...his _everything_ hurt sooo bad, that he didn't have the energy to elaborate any further. The next thing he noticed was Dib's face were inches away from him. They weren't terribly close like you see in the movies, but this was just...different.

Dib seemed to know how close they were, but he obviously didn't care because his arms stayed glued on either side of Zim on the floor as he stared curiously up and down Zim's body. "Are you ok, Zim?" he asked, using a tone Zim didn't recognize. He sounded mad.

Zim couldn't respond at first. He watched Dib's changed features, so glowing and blurry, but he was still the same Dib-thing Zim had always known. It was as if the human had never left, but since past week it seemed as if he had been gone for years. "Zim is...fine," Zim's voice was guarded when he finally decided to speak, only because being unable to read Dib's emotions made him uneasy. Usually his highly developed senses could detect them.

Dib didn't respond. He only removed his arms from around Zim and shot up to his feet as if he were as light as a feather.

"What did you do?" Zim finally asked. His PAK was about to finish with its healing, so Zim felt confident enough to stand to his feet.

Dib backed away, glaring at him, but Zim could see he wasn't really focusing on him but something deep in his thoughts. He didn't look like Dib. He looked like a mask.

"Well...?" Zim prompted.

Dib seemed to come out of his world before biting his lip, then turned away.

Zim's eyes narrowed to slits. "Do not ignore me, Dib-thing! You cannot hide your secrets from Zim forever! I will find out..."

"No you won't..." Dib said with a low voice, then he turned back and said, "You wouldn't even understand what's happening. What I'm going through. Even if I told you it's not like...like you would care."

Zim rubbed his claws together. "No Dib...no. I don't care. All I want to know is why you are in my base."

"Yeah, I know, you don't want me touching your precious plans for Earth's destruction. But I obviously haven't done that!" Dib looked at Zim as he said this, and noticed he was coming closer, walking with his spider legs. "Zim, what are you...?"

"Please be quiet, Dib-stink," Zim said. "I have had enough of these games."

Zim was still getting close, and Dib didn't notice what he was doing until there was a click behind his neck. Surprised, he looked behind to see a spider leg reeling away with a device in its grip. It returned to Zim's hand, and he waved it at Dib.

"Now, if you try to get away again, I will have more information on your form to give my security. You will not be hard to find," Zim bluffed at the last part.

Dib looked surprised still, but he didn't make any moves. He only balled his fists and glared hard at Zim. "Fine," he said. "If you really want to know, I'll just tell you. That's it Zim. I'm going to give you what you want."

Zim's spider legs returned to his PAK, as well as the device. He was a little surprised. He expected Dib to keep on the argument, but he sounded like the fight had finally been taken out of him. He didn't say anything, instead Dib did.

"Wait...," Dib looked to the ceiling. "We're going up."

Before Zim could debate, Dib started to levitate until he was lifted to the ceiling. When his body disappeared, Zim knew he had gone to the roof, and set his elevator to go there. "Elevator, take me to the roof."

There was a beep and Zim was lifted by a pink pad to a hole that just appeared in the ceiling, and he got off at the top to find Dib. He had never been on his roof, really, unless it was to use the launch pad that popped out towards the back of the dark pink roof. He walked carefully on the rough surface until he saw Dib at the edge of the roof. He was sitting with his arms crossed and his legs dangling over the side.

Dib didn't look beside hime when Zim sat. "You don't even have to tell me what you think. Just...don't track me."

"Tell Zim the whole story. I want to know," Zim said seriously.

"Ok." Dib nodded, then a long, deep breath before he began. "Do you know what a ghost is?"

"One of those human afterlife things that you like to annoy our class about," Zim said as if he was the smartest creature alive.

Dib looked at Zim with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah...," he said, then bent his head down. "So, that's what I am."

Zim nodded, showing nothing of being shocked. "Continue."

"So here's what happened:

_"T-Truce?" They both stopped and Dib extended his hand._

_Zim shot the appendage a confused look and stared at it for some time. "What is this _truce _you speak of, human?" he used the word as if it were foreign._

_Dib's hand shied back a bit. "Oh, well, it's when enemies decide to put off fights temporarily, I guess."_

_"Why?"_

_Dib shrugged. "I don't want to fight...for a little while at least, until Ms. Bitters cools down."_

_Zim considered this for a moment, shuddering at the memory of the day's events, then he extended his hand. "Alright then, Earthling. Truce...for now, at least."_

_The two boys shook hands before going separate ways. Dib shot Zim a glance and noticed he was talking to himself. Typical Zim, always having some sort of speech to say out loud. Dib thought about what he just did, and wondered if either one of them would really stick to a truce. After all, they never really did trust each other with anything. Dib definitely didn't trust an alien._

_He was interrupted with his thoughts when there was a rustling sound nearby. He turned to see nothing, and walked on. He thought it was just the wind that made that noise until, suddenly, he ran into a fist. He stumbled back with his right eye swollen with pain. His glasses were smudged but not broken, thanks to his dad. He was far enough back to see his attacker; a tall, black-haired teenager with a leather jacket and a broken beer bottle hanging from his other hand. _

_"Hey, you, Dib," he said with a low, raspy voice. "We have a bone to pick with you, punk."_

_Dib also noticed a few others standing behind him wearing matching leather jackets. He tried to remember their faces from somewhere, anywhere, but came up blank. He found himself getting backed into an alley. "Me? What did I do?" _

_The man in the front frowned and shot Dib a dangerous look with his bloodshot, brown eyes. "All I can say is that your dad, Proffessor Membrane is a jerk. And you're just the way to get even."_

_Dib gulped. Two boys in the back flipped open a switch blade, and the guy in the front punched him across the face and landed a swift kick in his stomach. Dib fell backward, hitting his head on a brick wall. His glasses got knocked off him so he could only see blurry forms crouched over him and a voice whispering in his ear, "Sorry, kid. Nothing personal."_

_All he remembered was pain, a lot of pain, and blood pooling out as cuts and bruises marked every inch of his body. _

"They left me laying on the sidewalk, even though my whole body was burning so bad that I didn't even here their foot steps. They thought I was dead, I guess. God, I wanted to be."

Dib looked at Zim, but Zim didn't speak. He had no intention to interrupt Dib.

Dib took a calming breath. "The next thing I knew, there was somebody lifting my head up. Then I heard my name. I kind of didn't expect you, Zim." Dib formed a tiny grin at the alien, but then looked away with a frown again. "I was sort of thinking you were going to finish the job. I mean...I don't know.

_"Ugh..." Dib groaned, opening his golden eyes a little. He lifted a shaking hand and attempted to reach to grip Zim's arm, but failed. So instead he laid his hand on top of Zim's. "Zim..." he croaked out the Irken's name._

_Dib heard Zim whisper his name, and he sounded shocked. Dib parted his lips and tried to say something more, but his eyes slid shut again and he felt the numbing swirl of pain make his body heavy. It was like there were screams and shouts of crowds and people pulling him down to this strange new world. Dib fell, and it was black and welcoming at first, until there was a light, not exactly the light people tell you to avoid when you're on the verge of death. It was smaller than he'd imagined, dimmer. The area around him swirled until the light completely swallowed him and he found himself sitting on something soft._

_"Welcome," a gentle, velvet voice of a woman called to Dib as she appeared before him. Dib gaped at her beauty, and the woman laughed. "My name is Fravardin, and I am the guardian of all dead souls. You are human Dib. Age 12."_

_Dib tried standing up, and found it a lot easier than he thought. He looked at his skin, which was blurry, then he stared at Fravardin. "Um, where am I?"_

_"This is the line between life and the After-life. Humans only come here when neither after-live's want you yet."_

_"Huh?" Dib was over confused._

_"Dib, you're human body is too damaged. It can't be healed, and you've already been abandoned. But you are not done with your duty to Earth. I am going to assign you as a _ghost."

_"What? Why a ghost? What did I do wrong?"_

_The woman touched Dib's shoulder. "You can't be here too long. Listen to me. Everyone who is assigned a ghost on Earth has a task to complete before they face judgement."_

_ "I knew ghosts were real," Dib said. "Is this where all of them come before they haunt Earth?"_

_"Yes," said Fravardin. "All ghosts come here."_

_Dib raised an eyebrow. "So they all have tasks? What's mine?"_

_"You, Dib, have a year to find someone to love you. You're going to be sent to Irken Zim's home as your place to stay."_

_Dib's eyes popped. "Zim! What do you mean I have to stay with him? He's my sworn enemy!" Dib was about to go crazy. Like even more crazy than he sometimes was on Earth. All this was so weird...he didn't even have time to take one thing in before another thing was shot at him. And now he was being told that he was going to live with Zim?_

_"It's what you've been assigned. Now go." She pointed away with her finger, and everything was starting to spin again. "You will now train on how to use your new ghost abilities."_

_Dib gasped as he found himself moving unwillingly away into a marked area up ahead._

"So I trained for a few months on how to use these ghost abilitiese and how to follow my task." Dib stared at his feet. "Apparently I'm capable of looking more human. But I think _Fravardin_ wanted me to figure that out..." Dib paused to look at Zim's expression. "So...you got that, Zim?"

Zim was reasting his chin on his hand and was watching Dib's face the whole time. He didn't miss a single word. "Tell me about these powers of yours, Dib-stink," Zim said, feeling better about calling Dib by one of his various nick-names.

"How do I know if you won't try something like you did downstairs?" Dib asked.

"I suppose, Dib-worm, if you're going to being staying with me, I at least have to know what you're up to," Zim said.

Dib nodded. "I guess." He pulled his legs from the side of the building and scooted where he would be facing Zim. "So all my powers in general are invisibility:" Dib demonstrated by turning invisible and then visible again. "Floating:" He hovered above the ground. "And speed:" In a flash, Dib was sitting on Zim's other side.

"Is that it?" Zim asked, curious.

"Well, no," Dib said. "I'm also a little stronger than I used to be." Dib was growing more comfortable with Zim now that he saw he hadn't really insulted him, which was a surprise.

Zim scanned over Dib's ghost body. "An interesting creature you are, Dib-thing. I would force you to help me enslave the human race if it weren't for that pathetic Earth truce we have."

Dib's eyes widened. "Are you serious, Zim?"

Zim grinned. "You expect so low of me, Dib-stink. Zim has agreed to a truce, so Zim is loyal."

Dib perked up. "Really? So...so would you help me?"

"Eh?" Zim was confused.

"You know, with that whole 'finding someone to love' me thing? If my theory is right, it's most-likely Fravardin will let me be a human again."

Zim stared at Dib. He didn't know what to say. Dib looked hopeful, and Zim did feel better knowing that Dib wasn't ignoring him anymore. Maybe he should help him. After all, if Dib really could be human again, there was a chance things could go back to normal. And that's exactly what Zim wanted was to have Dib around as his arch rival again. That was all he wanted.

"Yes, fine. Zim will...help."

"Really? Wow, Zim, I never expected any of this from you." Dib said incredulously.

Zim stood up and looked down at Dib with crossed arms. "So...what's our first move, Dib-ghost?"

* * *

Ok, so, maybe this doesn't make up for my long absence. I'm sorry, but this writer's block is killing me! X(

RxR (97) because I may need time


	14. Chapter 13

**Just FYI: We are back on regular POV for now. **

**Well you guys didn't meet the review requirement, and I know I couldn't keep you waiting any longer. But I guess that's my fault for being gone so long. I just hope it's not because the story is boring you.**

**Review Replies**

**_Captor of the Crazies_ - Congratulations you have sent my stupid writers block to burn in blazing firey HELL! I feel almost completely recovered and am ready to keep this mess going like it should *cracks knuckles loudly*. May I say I love your ZaDr-y enthusiasm ;) you GO!**

_**Moth Mask **_**- I'm glad you think it does :)(: Thankyou**

_**Invader Neo **_**- I guess we'll just be finding out ;D haha weird to say but you have my favorite review so far**

_**ZADRookie **_**- No, no, you're probably not being picky. I hope this chapter shows some improvement! UHMAGOSH when I first read this review I didn't know who it was from and I was really surprised to see one of my favorite authors review MY story! So thank you sooo much!**

**Disclaimer: Um, DUH...**

* * *

After Zim asked his question, Dib couldn't come up with an answer, and they let the silence fill the air. Dib didn't have any ideas on his first move, and maybe that's why he gave in and asked his arch rival for help. Which they were currently on a truce so...

"Is your Dib-ghost brain incapable of ideas, Dib-stink?" Zim asked impatiently.

Zim, on the other hand, was determined to stick to the _truce_ and do whatever the _truce_ required. He was determined to prove himself, because if not, Dib may leave for good. Zim nearly gasped when he felt a strange twist in his squeedily-spooch. Weird, did that mean he was sick?

Dib sighed. "Honestly, I've got nothing, Zim. I mean, what does Fravardin expect me to accomplish with the way I look?" Dib outstretched his hand for Zim to see. "Look at me, Zim! Do I _look_ human?"

"The only difference is your lack of solidness. You still look like a filthy human." Zim pointed out. "Nonetheless, I will fix you!" He pulled something out of his PAK and started fidgeting with the controls. He paused to glance up at Dib as something occured to him. "Wait a minute, how are you standing if you're not solid?"

Dib crossed his arms. "I'm not. I'm just floating slightly, and unnoticeably. And I guess it's working since you didn't notice." Dib craned his neck to see what Zim was holding and recognized the device used on him earlier. "What is that supposed to do?"

"Come," Zim waved Dib to the elevator as he stepped on, "Zim has a plan."

Dib looked at the elevator. "I can try to take us down there quicker. Where ar we going?"

"To the lab," Zim mumbled, still fumbling with his device.

"Ok...let me try something." Dib reached out to Zim, but his hand just phased right through.

"Nnagh!" Zim yelped, surprised and disgusted as Dib's blurry hand stuck straight through his arm and into his chest.

"Hang on," Dib said, eyebrows narrowed in determination. He pulled his hand back where his finger tips would barely be touching Zim's long glove. He stared at his outstrectched hand, focusing hard on...something.

Zim waited with his one-eye-narrowed look. But after a few minutes of concentraction, Dib made no progress. He groaned in irritation.

"Do not despair, Dib-stink! I will take care of your, eh, Dib-ghosty issues." Zim said.

"I was trying to be able to touch you, but I guess that didn't work," Dib tried to explain his disappointment. "I'll just follow you."

**—~— **

"Now," Zim said as he plugged the device into one of his computers, "you most likely won't be able to become a solid form. After all, as you said, you become more human-like on your own will."

Dib raised his eyebrows, astonished. "Did you really get all that from your scanner thing?"

Zim tapped on his keyboard. He turned to Dib, pointing at him with the device. "Yes," he said. "Irken technology is far greater than any of your Earthanoid technology!" He reached behind Dib to throw away the device in some electrical garbage can.

"What—"

"Step over here, Dib," Zim interrupted, deciding any of Dib's further questions weren't important. He pointed at a small platform with a glass tube hooked just above.

Dib raised an eyebrow and frowned. "What is that supposed to do?" he said with a disbelieving tone. No way even Irkens were genius enough to be able to tinker with spirits.

"It's going to examine your form and pick a suitable disguise," Zim explained, trying to be patient but failed badly thanks to being Irken.

"O...k." Dib hesitated before deciding to go with it. He put one foot on the platform and eyed the whole set curiously.

"Just get in it already!" Zim pushed.

"Alright!" Dib responded irritably. He turned his attention back to the Irken device in front of him. He had never trusted Zim, let alone any Irkens. Their only goal was to destroy, but Dib really didn't want anyone else. Zim was different. Smart, but lack of common sense. This was his best bet. He took a deep breath before stepping on to the pad that was oddly shaped like a hexagon.

Zim lowered the glass tube around him, and before Dib could say anything else, he started the scan. Two metal limbs slid down from either side of the tube and shoved themselves right through Dib's waist line and chest. Dib just stared as they phased right through his ghostly body.

Zim was relieved at how easy it was to see the limbs through Dib's figure. In only a few minutes Zim's computer showed only two resulting disguises for Zim to pick. He chose the one he thought looked the most like the old Dib.

"Don't move, Dib-thing," Zim commanded then raised a finger. He waited for a moment before finally pushing the button.

The appendages inside ghost-Dib twitched and sparked yellow before the whole tube was engulfed in orange smoke. There was the sound of a gasp before the smoke filtered down and Dib was allowed to step out.

"I...I think it worked," Dib said, examining his hands. "I'm...me." He couldn't help but half-smile. Seeing his human form again made him feel happy, even if it wasn't the real deal.

"Let me see. Turn around, Dib-thing!" Zim motioned at Dib who still had some smoke trailing off him. Dib obeyed Zim and turned around, so Zim could see.

Dib was right. He did look like his old self. The white lines were gone and he wasn't blurry, although there was still a slight glow, but it's not like any of the meat-brained humans would notice! Zim suddenly wished Dib was solid, because right now he just wanted to touch him. He wanted to touch his arms, his face, and his hair. It was like finding an old toy from when you were little, and you just had to familiarize with it again. His face, to Zim, looked funny. Not gross or haha funny, but the kind of funny where you just can't use a better word. The look of his old face ignited a fire inside Zim's middle. It felt like a growing forest fire that shouted "Dib is alive! Dib is alive!" as if he hadn't realized that before.

"Zim?" Dib's voice cut through Zim's thoughts. "Zim? Why aren't you saying anything? Do you think I look right?"

"I..." Zim wanted to say it. He wanted to just give in and admit it. But his Irken pride and past disgust for humans stood right in the way. "I-It is acceptable, Dib. No human will notice anything."

"Are you alright? You look like you're about to throw up. Or do Irkens throw up?" Dib quirked an eyebrow.

Zim swallowed the lump in his throat. "Everything is fine. It is time to proceed to your love-pig mission now."

Dib smiled again as he stared down his disguised ghost body. He looked up at Zim, still with the happy smile. "Jee, Zim, I wish I was solid so I could give you a big hug!" Dib chuckled teasingly, wanting to hear Zim's response.

Zim touched his chin with his one-eye-narrowed look. He looked at Dib like he just spoke a different language. "A hug...?"

Dib frowned. "You...you don't know what a hug?" It was barely a question.

Zim shook his head, still confused.

"Well I don't know how to explain it without...uh...touching you." _Man, I really wish I could show him_, Dib thought. _Wait, did I seriously just think that?_

"Eh...you can show me later. Perhaps I can do research and do without your pitiful demonstration," Zim teased with a grin. Zim waved his hand, brushing the subject off. "After all, I'm sure you will figure _something_ out after finding a stinking love-pig..."

"Girlfriend," Dib corrected. "For me, it would be a girlfriend."

Zim tilted his head, one eye narrowed. He paused. "Zim will call it what he wants to call it, Dib-stink. Now, go! And be back at a decent time so Zim shall know of your progress."

"Hey, wait!" Dib suddenly went wide-eyed.

"What?"

"I'm not solid. What do I do if they try to touch me?"

Zim quirked an antenna. "Hmm...that could be a problem. Maybe I _will_ have to assist you, Dib-thing." He grimaced and stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Ugh, but I never imagined there would be a day where I would have to _watch_ a human mating system, or whatever you stink-worms address it as."

Dib made a face, knowing another meaning through Zim's term. "Uh, humans call it a relationship. I wouldn't say what you just said in front of anyone else."

"Why?" Zim asked.

"Because...to them it would mean something else."

"And what meaning is that?"

Dib slapped his hand to his face. Why did Zim have to ask so many questions? This was like giving a child 'The Talk'.

"Nothing. I wouldn't worry about it, Zim." Then before there was a chance of another question, Dib said, "So you're coming with me?"

Zim's antenna twitched. "I guess I have to accompany you with my genius so you don't give away your identity."

Dib rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Zim. But really, you should be ok. I mean, it's not like anything is going to happen today." _..Unless it's love at first sight_, he thought sarcastically.

"You may be right. But I'll be preparing my squeedily-spooch anyway," replied Zim.

Zim and Dib were just stepping into the elevator when Dib thought of something. "Zim?"

"What is it now, Dib-creature?"

"T-Thanks." Dib squeezed out the word nervously.

Zim's eyes widened in bewilderment as he placed his wig on his head, accompanying his contacts. His antennas perked under his wig when he heard Dib say this, but then they flattened back against his skull. When they were up in the house Zim pointed when he remembered he couldn't touch Dib and said, "Get moving. The less I have to put up with you the better."

Dib shook his head as they walked past Gir and Mini-Moose (who were currently watching a romance-drama and crying rivers down the couch) and went out the front door down the sidewalk.

"Lead the way, Dib-worm," Zim said, waving a hand.

Dib looked to the right then the left, and began walking in a random direction. _How am I supposed to do this? I don't even have a game plan,_ Dib began to rant in his head. _This is so pathetic for me to go out here like some sort of tramp or something and expect to fall for a girl as I walk by! This is just stupid. But I guess I have no choice if Fravardin is going to make me human again...possibly_.

Dib sighed and stared at his feet. _Zim probably didn't think this through anymore than I have. He sure hasn't changed since I was gone. He acts like he was overjoyed when I died and I just ruined it for him by coming back. But why does that seem so surprising? I expected that, didn't I? _

Dib tried switching his thoughts back to scratching up a solid plan for today. Seriously, what was there to do? From what Dib once saw off a TV show, "you can't find love but love has to find you."

"I guess we can start at MacMeaties," he announced after a long time of walking in quiet. Then he realized he was in front of the restaurant. He was about to push the door open until he remembered he couldn't. So he stood back and motioned for Zim. "I can't touch anything, remember?"

"Yes, yes." Zim pulled the door open and held it for Dib, who almost ran into someone coming out.

"Jeez, that was close," Dib said when they were inside.

MacMeaties never being quite a fancy restaurant, there was no one to seat them, so Dib and Zim seated themselves at a booth.

The restaurant was very crowded today. Dib looked around at all the other people seated around them. He was nervous, this being the first time he wore a disguise in public. It was like Zim, but Dib thought his was a lot better so he felt a little confident. However, his attention was a little more focused on all the girls his age scattered across the MacMeaties. He rested his chin on his hand as he reviewed his options. _Too much make up... Oh, that hair looks weird there... She's way too skinny... Hey, she's pretty...aw, but she's got a boyfriend. Dang, is there not one single girl here that—_

Dib's thoughts were interrupted when a lady with a pad and pen was suddenly standing in front of them. Her deep blue eyes flickered before she said, "Hi, guys, my name's Dani and I'll be your waitress today. What'll it be?"

Her voice wasn't high like most teenage girls, but Dib could tell she was close to his age.

"I knew it! I knew they'd be back for me!" somebody screamed at the lady over his booth.

Dib, Zim, and Dani gave him an odd look before Dib looked at her and said, "Two Poop sodas."

Dib caught himself in a gaze with Dani and thought, _Man, her eyes are _big!

Dani brushed a curly blonde lock from her face before jotting the simple order on her notepad. "Will that be all?"

"Yep," Dib answered immediately, knowing he couldn't he food and Zim didn't need it or like it much anyway.

"Sooo..." Zim said awkwardly when their waitress left. "What'd you think of her?"

"What?" Dib raised an eyebrow. "I just met her!"

Zim shrugged. "Zim was only being helpful, Dib-worm." His invisible eyebrows lowered into a line, showing that he was still not so entertained by this job.

"Yeah, I know," Dib matched Zim's displeased look. There was a pause.

"Well," Zim prompted. "_Did_ you become interested in any of these pigs? Is there anyone you see that you would call 'girlfriend'?"

Dib sighed. "You know, Zim, I think this is pathetic. We need a better strategy?"

"Zim has a strategy." Zim offered with a smirk. "But not one that I think you will like."

Dib didn't disagree. If it was one of Zim's plans, chances are he wouldn't like it.

After MacMeaties, it was already getting dark. They made no progress at all that day, so Zim and Dib decided to give up and go home. As Zim opened his door for him and Dib again, he heard Dib sigh behind him. There was a long quiet in the living room as Zim removed his disguise.

"At least nobody saw through my disguise," Dib mumbled quietly as he sat on the couch for no apparent reason. It was any different than floating to him.

"That is because Zim is much more brilliant than your pathetic race," replied Zim. He carefully removed his black wig, his antennas twitching in response.

Dib rolled his eyes at Zim's comment. "Whatever. I just hope you have a better plan next time," he added.

"Me?" Zim defended. "Your the one who's life this depends on, Dib, not mine!"

Dib lowered his brows and crossed his arms. He suddenly had a good comback until Zim started talking again.

"I'm going to be down in my lab, Dib-thing. So I ask that you please do not take advantage and spy on me while I work." Zim glared hard as if to scare him.

Dib just averted his gaze in a lazy manner. "We're on a truce remember? I can't spy on you. And you've already done your part by helping me."

"I believe I have no choice but to believe you, Dib-ghost. But..." Zim paused as he made his way to sit beside Dib on the couch. "I have a question first."

Dib raised an eye brow, completely caught off guard at Zim sitting beside him. His tone changed to a completely different one that Dib didn't know what to think of it.

"Why did you help me?" Zim asked.

Dib looked confused. "With what?"

"With your sister-beast," Zim answered. "Zim saw when you pulled her off me and flung her out the door."

"Ohh..." Dib suddenly realized that this conversation was one he didn't want to get into. Honestly, he wasn't quite comfortable with what he did to Gaz. It was still a heavy burden inside him. "Why does it matter?" he asked hesitantly.

"Because Zim wants to know," the Irken snapped.

"I..." Dib thought about something he could say. "I...didn't want you guys to fight, that's all," he threw out but then mentally cursed himself. _How would that make any sense? _

"Your LYING!" Zim accused, pointing at Dib. "Tell me the real reason. Quit being so fake, Dib-stink. I know that's what you always have been. Fake. I can see right through it."

Dib averted his eyes, not expecting the last part. Heck, he never expected Zim to ever say anything like that to him no matter what situation they were in. Maybe he was wrong about him. Maybe he did change. He let his head droop, hoping somehow Zim couldn't see his eyes. "I guess...I thought you were too important..." Dib realized how that could sound and added quickly, "because you could help me."

Zim did his one-eye-narrowed look at Dib. For a while, Dib thought that Zim was thinking Dib was strange and stupid for feeling that way, before he stared seriously into Dib's slightly hidden eyes

"What was so awful about saying that, Dib?" It sounded a little more serious than Zim intended. He knew Dib was probably feeling awkward, but he had some stuff to say after the long weeks without Dib.

"Because..." Dib still didn't look at Zim. He couldn't figure out why he was having such a hard time with this.

Zim looked away from Dib, shaking his head slowly. "You are always so strange no matter what creature you are." Zim stood up and spun around on his heel toward the kitchen. "I'll be down in my lab."

Dib sat still as a statue as the sound of footsteps faded into the next room, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

**The writers block is nearly gone, I tell you! Well I mean for now... : / I hope it looks like I'm improving a little because I've studied others' writing a lot over this time you guys were waiting and I feel like I've got a better grip on things. I noticed reviews weren't the usual, but I can't really blame you guys for that. I'll put a lower review quota this time. **

**I hope you all are still into this story.**

**RxR (98)**


	15. Chapter 14

**This one could have been posted sooner if it weren't for the fact I had to recopy it all onto fanfiction!**

**Review Replies:**

**_Captor of the Crazies _- I KNOW RIGHT! And thank you for the praise! Hopefully I can do good with all the ZaDr happenings since you guys seem so anxious XD**

**_Invader Xi _- Why thank you very much, I'm glad you think that :) And I'm happy to announce the writer's block is GAWN!**

**_Moth Mask _- I li~ke thos~e sw~irlies you ke~ep doin~g ! And yes, much more awkardness~~~~! **

**_Invader Neo - _Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou! And join the group T_T**

**DISCLAIMER : Uhh, nope I think you're looking for this man *holds up embarrassing picture of Jhonen***

* * *

_Well, that was odd, _Dib thought for a few minutes after Zim left to go to his lab. He didn't mean to promise he wouldn't spy on Zim in his lab, but their conversation caught him completely off guard.

Where was Zim trying to come from anyway? That question lingered in his head while he shifted off his spot on the couch to float in midair. Not that it was any less comfortable than sitting, it just seemed easier to do. Everything that was easy for a ghost was nearly the opposite for a human, and Dib had to undergo a huge change. He was surprised, however, at how easy it seemed for him to adapt to a ghost's abilities. Even his training partners that had been in training for a longer period of time seemed bewildered at how quickly he learned. It was different, because as a human he hardly had a talent with anything but smarts, and he was a little clumsy. Now he had a good advantage in his new form, good enough to do whatever he wants on Earth. That includes spying on Zim without being found out. It was almost as easy as breathing for him to just float invisible over Zim and his workings and fly back to the couch before Zim had time to lift a finger.

Even after thinking over possible plans, Dib knew he couldn't break his promise. He owed Zim for unexpectedly sticking to the earlier truce and helping him. Zim didn't even have to do it. It was nice...for Zim, at least.

_Or maybe he hated that you didn't stay dead and is trying to get you out ASAP_. an ugly thought in Dib's mind said.

_Yeah...I think he said that...but hey, wait! Why do I sound so disappointed? Isn't it obvious he would still hate me? I mean duh, we were mortal enemies_, Dib replied to his own thought.

_You know why you're disappointed, _said the other voice.

_No I don't. What are you anyway?_

_Oh, I'm a black caterpillar that crawled into your head and can talk. No, genius! I'm your conscious._

_I knew that...But if you're in my brain how do you know something I don't._

_It's a conscious thing. That's how we're made. You should know THAT._

Suddenly Dib's long train of thought was interrupted by a high-pitched giggle.

"YOU'RE FLOATING!"

Dib looked down to see Gir out of nowhere pointing excitedly at him.

"Zim's robot-dog?" Dib raised an eyebrow, surprised that he didn't sense his appearance considering his ghost-maxed senses. He floated to the ground. He tried picking up the undisguised robot, but remembered as his hands went straight through the metal head.

"My name is Gir! You my peanut friend!" Gir exclaimed before curling into a ball and sucking his thumb.

"Gir? What is that supposed to mean?"

Gir giggled loudly. "I don't know."

"Ooook," Dib said. "Hey, by any chance do you know what Zim's up to?" He couldn't help his curiosity. And it wasn't wrong; he wasn't spying.

"Aww," Gir clasped his gray robotic hands together and smiled big. "You want me to give him a kiss for you, Mary?"

"What?" Dib's eyebrows shot up. "No, I just asked-"

"Why you not like my master?" Gir said, his antennas drooping in sudden disappointment, then grinning wildly again. "He loooves you!"

Dib glared irritably at the robot, shaking his head. "No, Gir. He hates me. We hate each other."

"Nu-uh!" Gir shook his head quickly. "When you was gone, he was all sad and ate muffins, and watched the Monkey Show aaall day."

"Huh?" Dib was immediately confused. "What are you talking a-"

"He also played with Gazzy all the time watching TV and looked at pictures of yous and him and..." Gir went on and on about a bunch of things he saw his master doing after Dib turned into a ghost.

When he was done, Dib just looked at him, not knowing whether he was making this up or not. "He did?" Dib finally said, not knowing what else to answer.

"It seems you kept your promise, Dib-worm." Dib snapped his head back to see Zim standing above the toilet. He had his hands wound together behind his back and his eyes were narrowed.

Dib held his breath. He didn't know what to think or say. The amount of time the alien was standing there was unknown, and he could have heard anything. Why was it that Dib didn't sense Zim either?

Zim walked into the room, glaring at his robot who was laying sprawled on the floor. He then looked at Dib who was biting his lip.

"Is something wrong, Dib-thing?" Zim asked, his antenna perked with what could be seen as concern, but Dib refused to believe it.

"Nothing..." he muttered half-heartedly. "Nothing at all." Dib blinked. "What...are you doing?" He was about to ask what he _was doing _but for some reason decided present-tense was a better way to go.

Zim's mouth formed a frown. "I was making sure you were not spying on me," he stated. "Even if we _are _under a truce, it doesn't make me trust you...Especially under your advantage."

Dib looked himself over, then he realized something. "Wait...you tried to remove my powers in that machine, didn't you?"

Zim narrowed one eye, completely confused. "Eh? What makes you think such a thing?"

"Don't play dumb, Zim!" Dib snapped. "It was Irken technology! I wouldn't know if you were lying to me about all that it does. I guess there's no reason for me to trust you, either." Dib turned his back to Zim, arms crossed.

Zim's eyes narrowed. "I honestly don't know what you're whining about, Dib," Zim claimed in a very sincere way that Dib almost believed him. "But aren't you supposed to be worrying more about how you're going to get your situation fixed?"

Dib glanced back at him. His glare softened, but he was too confused. "I just...need a second," he stated as he turned intangible and went straight through the front door. Even if someone did see him, it was obvious Zim didn't have any knowledgible neighbors...

"Rrrr..." Zim growled annoyed as Dib disappeared. "Humans and their feelings always getting hurt," Zim grumbled to himself...or whoever was listened. He noticed the robot at his feet. "Gir! Take that out of your mouth!"

Gir stared at his master before spitting out a square-ish machine.

Zim stuck his tongue out, disgusted at the puddle of drool he had left_. At least he didn't damage it..._

_"_I guess I will be working until Dib returns," Zim announced, then pointed a nagging finger at Gir. "I will not have you breaking my things anymore, Gir. I, ZIM, have a very important mission and will not allow YOU to ruin it!"

Zim returned a glance at the wet object on the floor and nearly gagged before tugging on his uniform collar and calling to the wirey ceiling. "COMPUTER!"

Dib stared at Zim's front yard, feet below his dangling black boots. He knew he couldn't go anywhere, seeing that it was night and he wasn't capable of spending a day away from Zim's house since he was bound to it. But as much as he hated that, the subject was at the bottom of his list right now.

He continued to swing his feet off the edge of the Irken Invader's dark pink roof. Dib still didn't know what to think. Was Zim lying about the machine that disguised him...and was Gir lying? If Gir was lying then Zim was most likely lying. If Zim was telling the truth then Gir could possibly be truthful too.

"No way, Zim," Dib mumbled to himself. "What could make me believe you really gave it all up and quit your mission because of me?" Dib shook his head, agitated. "But there's no way that's true, Dib. Gir is messed up, so how could I believe him? And why do I care so much?"

Dib finally decided his thoughts weren't helpful. He knew he should go back inside now, even though he just wanted a healthier area to be in. He started to let himself sink down the roof, but was surprised to feel something blocking him - his own hands.

_What the...? _Dib lifted his hands only to plop down on his butt. He stared at himself, astonished. _How am I touching the roof? _Dib pondered for a second.

He tried again to phase through the roof, and found it possible with a little more concentration. He stayed invisible as he found himself a nice corner by the couch and sat down like a human instead of hovering like he usually had been. It all seemed so strange.

_I think Zim really is lying, and that machine is taking my powers away. But that's what we were aiming for anyway, so I would think this is good. Maybe I should test something else to make sure..., _Dib thought.

Dib got up and reached for the doorknob, still invisible so Zim or Gir wouldn't spot him. He glanced around to make sure neither of them were around to see the door magically open, then he touched the doorknob with his pointy, pale fingers. Pleased, and enjoying the feel of being able to touch again, he twisted the knob and pulled the door open then closed again.

_Minus one ghost issue, _thought Dib. _At least Zim won't have to open doors for me anymore - it's kinda weird._

Dib was just having a flashback at MacMeaties until something occurred to him. "I should tell Zim," he said aloud.

"There's potatoes in my salad!" Gir yelled from his perch on the arm of the couch.

Dib remembered he was still invisible, and turned visible again to talk to Gir.

"Gir! Do you know where Zim went?" he asked.

Gir stared back at Dib and pointed to the kitchen. "He went down in his lab!"

"Erm, thanks." Dib phased through the floor and down into Zim's labs. He hoped he wouldn't get lost down here; it had been a while since he last studied Zim's base. He remembered there were a bunch of different labs, hard to tell apart too.

Dib flew aimlessly through each one, searching for Zim and refreshing his memory on everything he used to spy on. He finally found Zim in the fourth lab. Dib quickly turned visible and let himself land with a thud on the floor, just because he had to hear that sound again.

Zim was tapping away on one of his computers, a strange square machine beeping by his arm, until his sensative antennas picked up the thud. Expecting it was Gir, he was surprised to hear a different voice.

"Zim," called Dib, and Zim heard footsteps come closer. Wait, footsteps?

"Don't come any closer," Zim growled, quickly dropping his suspicion. He turned to shoot a deadly glare at Dib.

Suddenly suspicious, Dib put his news aside for now. "What are you doing?" he asked curiosly, taking another step.

"Go away, Dib," Zim commanded. "I thought you promised to stay out of here!"

Dib suddenly felt a pang of guilt. He forgot about his promise. "I came here to tell you something, but now I can see I should have broken my promise earlier! What are you hiding, Zim?"

"None of your filthy business, Dib-weasel! Now GET OUT!"

Dib could see Zim's antenna twitch angrily. His eyes were narrowed as if he were a wolf about to spring at its enemy. His fists were clenching on his outstretched hands. Dib had never seen Zim so defensive; usually he was more crazy than angry. But Dib had never been afraid of him, and that hadn't changed.

"I won't leave unless you tell me what you're up to!" Dib snapped.

"Computer! Get rid of the Dib-ghost!" Zim ordered the ceiling.

"I...can't. He's a ghost," the mechanical voice replied.

Zim's balled fist twitched, irritated. "I want you OUT." He lashed one of his claws out at Dib.

Dib expected the impact to touch him this time, but instead was surprised to watch as Zim's hand went right through. Zim didn't look surprised (since he didn't know yet about what Dib just found out), only displeased.

"If only I could just touch you..."

"Come on Zim, why can't you just tell me? What about our truce, huh? You can't do this during a truce!"

Dib thought Zim was about to crack until he saw him turn around and shut his computer off. He also pressed a button to make his machine get transported away by a tube. Dib was confused at first, until Zim shot an unfriendly but not hostile look back at him.

"You may be able to get past solid things, but you can't get past Irken security." Zim said, sounding more calm. He walked away past Dib, not looking at him, but his glare was still hard. He left without saying another word.

Dib raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms_. _He was a little bit confused. He thought, _What got into him?_

* * *

**I hope I got the 'half-heartedly' part right...from what I get it means not completely focused or something along that line.**

**Yepp, writer's block is finally GONE! I might have a few holes to fill here and there, but I think I've got this story on the road of first ever to finish!**

**RxR (Wow, whoever reviews first will be my 100th reviewer! XD Thanks so much everyone for all your support through this story! So anyway, how about 104, just cause it sounds like a good number)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Well, I've decided to make a sequel! And guess what? I've got THAT story planned out almost to the end perfectly, and if you guys stick with me I think it should turn out good. But...after this story I've decided I'm going to pre-write the sequel. If you will be patient with me, though, I can assure you it will be worth the wait :)(: **

**OK! LET ME MAKE ONE THING CLEAR: Justin Bieber's song is in here for plot reasons ok? So don't be offended. Espescially since there are no lyrics and nobody is forcing you against your will to listen to the song. So here me now, _Any flames about Justin Bieber on this story's comments will be completely ignored, because I really DON'T CARE what you have to say__, and you're not getting to me_. Call me what you want, but this is how I work.**

**_IMPORTANT NOTE -_ when you see the * that means that's where I made the song start for those of you who want to hear it while you read.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own IZ or "Somebody To Love" . However I DO own the following quotes since they are a mixed conversation between me, my cousin Madison, and my sister April. **

* * *

_Heather: April, can you just let it charge for like ten more minutes? _

_April: Ughh... _

_Heather: Is you're battery about to die or something? _

_April: No, my screen just isn't bright. _

_Heather & Madison: April!_

_April: *To Madison* Unhook your phone sister! _

_Madison: Sister? I ain't no Sister-Mary or nothing!_

Dib sighed, dragging his finger down the side of his face. This stupid comedy show was the only thing on and it was starting to get to him. He had never cared much for comedy shows, not that they weren't funny, they just weren't good. He'd much rather prefer watching a re-run of Mysterious Mysteries or some violent horror movie than this.

Paranormal wasn't Dib's top interest anymore, the ghost-world had changed that chunk of his life. When everyone was one of the things you were made fun of for believing in, it kind of ruined the purpose of studying and hunting them. There was nothing paranormal in the ghost world anyway when you were the paranormal.

When the previews finally came on Dib only sighed again. He leaned over to look into the kitchen. Zim had been gone for what? Almost a week now? Down in his lab, he was doing...something. It was something to do with his rage over that project Dib caught Zim doing in his lab. He had got so defensive, not out of the ordinary for him, but Dib had never seen him that angry before. There was definitely something going on, but what could he do? Sure, he had tried hacking the systems multiple times, but he got nowhere. Irkens were completely different with their technology and far more advanced for Dib to figure out.

Dib leaned back into the couch, his head against the cushion and eyes closed. He really needed to get off his butt. He had been lazing away while he should be doing something about his 'mission'. What a stupid mission it was. Finding somebody to love...? What did Fravardin expect him to do? If he hadn't gotten Zim to look more solid in the first place what could he have done?

Or did she know what was going to happen?

She probably did, but either way it didn't matter, he was wasting time. He had to stop wondering about Zim and get back to his purpose in becoming a ghost in the first place.

Dib looked looked back at the TV. The DVR had automatically switched to that Justin Bieber movie.

...Gir. God he was so strange.

Dib puffed a breath as he stood up. There was one thing he didn't like more than comedy shows. The strange thing was that he just didn't understand him. He was just too weird and such a sucker for love. Funny, Dib should probably be asking _his _advice on how to get a girlfriend. ...Or maybe not.

Dib quickly brushed away his thoughts, deciding to listen to his nagging thoughts and go out once again. He'd rather waste a day failing at love to watch that stupid movie anyway.

Dib stood at the door, hand outstretched to the knob, before he glanced back to the kitchen again. Zim was breaking his promise, and Dib didn't remember if it was officially put that way, but either way Zim said he would help, and he isn't.

_I can do this myself. Who needs him?_ Dib grouched in his mind. He then turned the knob and slammed the door shut behind him.

There weren't many great places around here, but Dib figured he would just stop at the nearest cafe. They were usually quieter than most restaurants.

Dib pushed open the two double doors of the cafe, hearing a small bell ding in the process. He decided sitting at a bar would be better since he was alone, so he took a seat on one of the cushy stools and waited for someone to notice he was there and take his order.

One lady who was filling up a cup with what seemed like coffee turned and saw him. She slid the cup to a man a few seats away then leaned over the table towards Dib in a manner that said she was probably frustrated.

"What would you like, sir?" The lady was trying to keep her voice even.

"Just a cup of water, please," muttered Dib.

"One sec," the lady said, holding up a finger and walking away.

As Dib was ordering his drink, he had seen two people sit on either side of him. On his right he saw a girl who looked maybe seventeen. She had straight brown hair and blue eyes. Her hair fell down like a curtain around her head as her chin rested on the table. She stared at a small radio just in front of her face as she turned the knob, boredly tuning through radio stations.

"Zep, oh my God!" A guy beside the girl on the radio rolled his eyes at her as the introduction to a song came on. At first Dib didn't recognize the voice, but it only took him a few seconds to know. Ohh...

*As the song reached the first chorus, the girl named Zep smirked at the guy beside her and turned the volume up.

"You moron. Justin Bieber's so gay," snorted the guy.

Zep rolled her eyes at him. "Oh shut up, Torque. He has a girlfriend, you know."

_Torque?_ The name registered in Dib's head. He looked at the guy said as Torque and recognized him almost immediately. _Oh God_. Dib smacked his hand to his face. _Oh God, oh God, oh God! I can't believe it! It's him!_

Dib let his forehead fall to the table in attempt of hiding himself.. How could he be so stupid? One thing he had never thought of at all, especially since he was supposed to be dead, was a disguise. A frickin' disguise!

As Dib mentally cursed himself, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Praying that it wasn't Torque, he peeked out from under his arm and saw instead the girl named Bre.

"Hey, I'm not bothering you too, am I?" she asked, but looked expectantly at him.

"Huh?" Dib was confused.

Bre glanced at the radio. "You know, Justin Bieber. You probably hate him right?"

Dib didn't know what to say at first, still a bit anxious, but then he snapped out of it and just shrugged.

"Pfft," was all she said.

Dib laid his head back on his arms, leaving Bre to her radio. Even though she was a decent looking girl possibly close to his age, he was afraid that she might have known him through Torque, so he didn't want to try and hit on her or something. Dib groaned quietly into his sleeves. _Man, I hate this. I really hate this!_ All he wanted to do now was to leave. It was so hard, this task he had. Fravardin sure did know how to pick challenges, and it makes him wonder if that's the only reason she picked this one, just because it's the hardest he's known. He didn't flirt, heck he hardly even talked to girls. He still didn't want to give up, but one thing was for sure: the girl for him was going to be one in a million. It was going to be someone who was completely different and possibly an outcast, just like him. All these other prissy chicks weren't going to get one shot at his deeply buried heart. Dib considered his time limit, and realized now it was only getting shorter. He had less than a year, and hardly any true loves were found before college! And he was only in 6th grade!

Dib had to break himself out of his thoughts when he realized he couldn't stay longer. He had to go back to Zim's before another person he knew noticed him. He didn't really want to go back to the empty house and have to scoop Zim out of whatever he was doing to force him to make Dib a disguise.

_But then again_, Dib thought suddenly, _Zim was never really a master of disguise_. It hit Dib dead on the head. He would probably do much better going to a shop to get one himself. Going with that, Dib left a few dollars on the table and got up to leave. He had mentally thanked the robot Gir for giving him all the money he had needed for the past few days since Zim wasn't around. There was plenty of it for sure, because at first Gir was handing him a couple hundred dollar-bills. God knows how that little robot got that much.

Dib dropped by a small store around the corner, being paranoid trying to cover his face with his coat collar. He took some time picking out stuff that wasn't at all his style, and when he was done he looked in a mirror to take it all in. He had to be pickier since he couldn't take his old clothes off, for Fravardin had already informed that it would be that way for some time, and she didn't say how long. He had to put the new clothes over the old ones, and they had to be just right so they could cover the old clothes completely. He was glad that he didn't have to worry about burning up in all the layers, or he'd probably be out of luck.

Dib stared himself up and down uncomfortably at his reflection in the mirror. He had definitely done a good job going out of character. He had found black sunglasses that clipped on over his original glasses, which would help so people couldn't see his eyes. He wore a white button-down shirt with a small collar and dark blue jeans that slightly ran over the black reeboks with white bottoms. Dib hated it, but he knew the scythe had to go. So he had found a way to press it down, using a great amount of hair gel, where it could hang slightly across his forehead and down across the side of his head so it looked like he had a part in his hair. Dib nodded to himself in the mirror, satisfied, and after paying for everything, marched out the door. He knew he would have to get used to having hair across his forehead, and it was going to be very hard considering he had had the scythe ever since he could remember.

When Dib arrived at Zim's block, he didn't notice the kid that ran in front of him and the two tripped over each other and fell to the floor. Dib had lost his slasses in the process, but it didn't take him much time to find them since his vision was really perfect due to being a ghost. The boy that had knocked him over sat up and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Oh my gosh, man, I'm so sorry!" the boy apologized frantically and held out his hand as he stood up for Dib to take it. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah." Dib spit out some grass and decided to let the boy help him up.

"My name's Drey. I was actually in a hurry to get somewhere. Sorry I wasn't looking. What's your name?"

"Uh..." Dib faltered as he thought of the first name that came to him. "Justin! Yeah, Justin."

Dreygrinned lightly. "Nice to meet you. Do you live nearby?"

"Yeah, just right around the corner."

"That's cool. Ok, I'll catch you later Justin." Drey waved at Dib as he jogged off across the street.

"A-Alright." Dib waved back. When Drey was gone, he checked himself to make sure nothing had gone wrong with his disguise and his old clothes weren't poking out. He was pleased to find everything intact.

Dib sighed in relief and continued on his way back to the base, only to find himself bumping into something else.

"DANG IT!" He yelled, not that anything hurt. The impact wasn't enough to knock him over, but it was for whoever ran into him. Dib looked down to see who it was he had ran into this time, but it was the last person he would've expected to see at all today.

"ZIM?"

* * *

AAAAAAHHH! O_O

So I have been trying to get this chapter posted for weeks but it's like there's always something in the way. First I had tried to finish this before we went to the lake for a week but found out I had less time than I thought and ended up going without internet for that trip. Then when I went to my grandma's the following week my stupid lap top wouldn't connect to her internet, and then after that we went camping again and I just got back today! So here I am back AGAIN after probably the longest wait so far.

I do hope this makes up a little for my delay, but I can't promise updates anytime soon considering it's still summer and I'm still booked with trips. I'm sorry for anyone who I've dissappointed but I am desperately going to try hard to write faster.

Ok, since I got that mess explained here's the review quota this time: 112 (that's only 3 reviews required)

So, you know the drill:

RxR: 112


	17. Chapter 16

**Review Replies :**

_**Moth Mask - **_**Well, I'd rather not be compared to THAT person. That's terrible :\**

_**Invader Xi -**_**Thankyou(: That was actually a last minute cliffhanger XD**

_**Invader Cakez - **_**I'll get right to that ;) **

_**Moon Toy **_**- Cuz they're EPIC XD**

_**Invader Neo **_**- You know, right when I read that it's like it clicked something in my brain and I instantly got half the chapter done_._**

**_Emo cat loverz - _Here it is(^:**

* * *

"Zim?" Dib was shocked to see the disguised green alien flat on his back in front of him.

"CAN'T YOU HUMAN-FILTHIES WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING?" Zim screeched. He sat up to confront the lousy human that knocked him over, but paused when he saw his face. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"It's me, Zim." Dib replied, pulling his shades down to reveal his regular glasses and golden brown eyes. Without thinking Dib offered his hand to Zim but Zim only frowned at it and stood up on his own.

Zim circled around the supposed Dib, and Dib was bewildered when Zim's hand made contact with his hair. He _touched_ him. Nobody was able to touch him. Dib couldn't help but gasp at the feel of Zim's glove and almost wanted to lean into the touch. Zim's hand ran through the top of Dib's head, as if he were rubbing it, until he found what he was looking for and pulled the now shaggy scythe up into view.

"Aha! There you are Dib-stink!"

Dib was so lost in the relaxed feeling on his head, and he was dissappointed when that wonderful hand had pulled away and let his scythe fall back to its place on the side of his head. It stuck out a little from the hair gel being messed up, but Dib didn't seem to notice.

After the long pause, Zim opened his mouth to speak again, but Dib beat him to it.

"I can touch people again!" he announced triumphantly, snapping out of his dazed state. _I should've noticed that earlier when I knocked Drey over_, he realized.

"Zim was just about to say the same thing," Zim proclaimed. "I see you have obtained a disguise, even though ZIM could've done better!"

"Speaking of that," Dib suddenly looked serious and his eyes grew suspiscious. "What exactly have you been doing for the past four-and-a-half days, Zim? What if I needed you to open a door for me? You said you would be helping!"

"Calm yourself, Dib-creature." Zim waved his hand dismissively. "Zim has known all along of your progress and that you didn't require assisstance with the door-openy."

"What if I needed other stuff? Did you ever think of asking before assuming I was ok?" Dib combated with his arms crossed.

He started to think Zim didn't have a reply until he was caught off guard by Zim's mouth smashing against his. Dib jumped in surprise. Not two seconds later, Zim's razor teeth bit into Dib's lips, hard enough to make him bleed, but he didn't bleed since he was inhuman. He yelped against Zim's mouth but was quickly drowned out when Zim's serpent tongue dived down his throat and it made him almost gag a little. Dib felt his knees starting to go wobbly, and he couldn't figure out if it was because he was so shocked by what Zim was doing, or that he actually liked it. He slowly reached up to push Zim away, but his wrists were quickly pinned behind his back by Zim's claws and he was shoved roughly to the ground behind Zim's fence.

"Zmm..." Dib tried to say but was muffled under Zim's mouth.

Zim caught Dib's trying to say his name and quickly pulled away, panting with his dark pink tongue lolling out. He studied Dib's face as if he were searching hard for something. "Are you enjoying Zim's human infection?"

Dib blinked at him. When he finally snapped out of it he gripped Zim's shoulders and pushed him off so they could both stand up.

"Why did you just do that to me?" he demanded after a moment. "We aren't even... Why...I mean...did you even know what you were doing?"

Zim looked at him like he was speaking a foreign language. "Why are you speaking nonsense, Dib-thing? You should be returning the infection back to Zim."

Zim continued to stare at Dib, and that's when Dib realized something. If he had blood, his cheeks would have been brick red. "Zim...you don't mean..._affection_, do you?"

"Yes, affection. Of course, Zim knows what he was saying," Zim said.

"Why would you try to do human affection with me, Zim?" Dib asked curiously. That's when he considered that Zim was probably doing research, because he never really found out about human affection. It had to be what he was doing in his lab, but why now? And why hide it?

"Because you are supposed to do the lip-smooshing whenever you're angry! Is your brain vanishable as well? Shouldn't you know your own disgusting customs, Dib-thing?" Zim spoke as if he was completely confident he was right.

"What?" Dib shook his head. "No, no, Zim, that's not right. Not even close. You don't kiss someone when you're mad, and you can't just make out with me like this in public!"

Zim tilted his head, obviously confused. "Make...out?"

Dib sighed. He never thought he'd end up having to explain this to Zim. He thought the alien would know enough to Google it, but if he had it or not Dib didn't know.

"Zim..." Dib glanced around, thankful to see that no one was around. Or no one that he could see. He looked back at Zim. "Come inside. It's probably better we don't talk out here."

"Why?" Zim asked, narrowing one eye.

"Just come on." Dib pulled on Zim's wrist before Zim quickly yanked away and yelled something about not touching his amazing self.

"Why does it matter if you were just all over my mouth!" Dib wanted to say but decided better of it. Instead he pointed at the couch. "You might want to sit for this."

Zim normally would have argued but he was actually very curious about what the Dib had to say, so he quickly plopped his butt down on the couch.

_Wow, that was easy_, Dib thought. He tried to gather himself as he took a deep breath. He still felt a little shaky from Zim's kiss so it took him a minute before he could start.

"Diiiib. Dib!" Zim waved his hand in front of Dib's face, not understanding why he wasn't speaking.

"Hey, quit!" Dib irritably swatted his hand away. "I'm just trying to think."

"Are you mesmerized by my affections on you?"

Dib wasn't prepared for that, and at this moment he was _so _thankful he couldn't blush, or else there was no doubt Zim would notice and ask a question. But before Zim could say anything else, Dib managed to catch up with himself.

"Look, Zim, you know what my mission is? Finding somebody to love? Well, that's when you use human affection, when you love somebody."

"Luurrve..." Zim looked thoughtful. "And when the Dib finds the female human he lurves...then you give her you're affections?"

"Well, um, yes." Dib thought he saw something on Zim's face. Was it...was he angry? Maybe he was just thinking.

Zim looked up at Dib with his blue-grey eyes. "And you...do not want the affections from Zim, correct?"

Dib lost his voice for a moment and found himself sitting on the couch beside Zim. "Zim...do you still think of us as enemies? Forget that we're in a truce and just tell me what you really think. Say if I were to return to my human life again, would you still hate me?" Dib himself knew that if he got to go back to human life, nothing would ever be the same between him and Zim.

"Irkens are trained to feel only for their mission and their Tallests. We do not feel the lower lurve emotions that humans do simply because it gets in the way of our mission." Zim explained this as if he had practiced the line one-hundred times.

"It's LOVE Zim. L-O-V-E." Dib corrected. "Wait, so Irkens don't feel love?"

Zim shook his head. "Irkens feel only a small amount of love, but it is only for the Tallests and certain objects. But we are unable to feel love for another being."

"But that's wrong. Isn't that up to you if you want to feel love for somebody?"

"Do not insult the Empire, Dib-leech!" Zim growled. "You cannot question the laws, you only follow them."

"But..."

"ENOUGH questions Dib!" Zim stood up suddenly as if to leave, but Dib quickly caught his hand.

"Come on, Zim. Don't go. I'm sorry, ok?" Dib didn't know why he was apologizing, he just didn't want to Zim to abandon him again.

Zim quickly yanked his hand away. He turned around to face Dib completely and said, "Don't touch me! I have a business to attend to, and I will be back shortly." And at that Zim fled off towards the toilet and threw himself down. He knew Dib was still able to follow, so that's why he had prepared an energy shield. Nothing that produced any kind of activity could get through, or that's what he was hoping for. He hadn't tested it yet.

Zim tumbled over to the spot set for the shield, and quickly hit the ON button. But to his surprise, he hadn't heard any noise indicating that Dib was down here, and for a moment thought that his shield didn't work. After waiting quietly in one spot he finally realized.

Dib didn't follow him.

Zim let out a relieved sigh but decided not to let the shield down just to be safe. He didn't want to be around Dib right now. There was this weird sensation that came over him when they started 'kissing', and it stayed in this warm fuzzy feeling when they were talking. Zim didn't know that human affection was for 'love', and his intentions were completely different. From what he knew, human affection was meant to be for the one you wanted to rule over or claim, and you were supposed to do it when you were angry. But this love...Zim wondered what Dib thought when he kissed him. Could he have the love feelings for Zim?

Zim looked up into the reflection of his blank monitor. The stupid disguise was getting itchy all over, so he tugged off the wig and discarded the contacts into their case. His alien form was now the reflection in the computer. He touched his antenna gently and started caressing it with his finger tips. It was thin and had a different texture than soft human hair. His eyes were pupiless, and were instead completely pink, a color humans couldn't have in their eyes. He was so different, he wondered, could he be loved by a human?

_But why should I care what these filthy hyuumans think about ME?_ _I am Irken. I am the superior race and these humans will soon be at their knees before me! _Zim thought. He pulled himself out of his chair, and without leaving the shield, headed over to a desk with his recent project. Maybe if he worked a little it would help him clear his head. That and he really needed to make these modifications now that he knew more about human affection. A sudden thought occured to him that he had promised Dib he would be back up soon. Zim glanced at the clock and thought for a moment.

_He can wait one more day, _Zim decided. _I NEED to finish this before tomorrow! _

With that, Zim picked up a few tools, started a page on his computer, and got back to work.

* * *

**I've been going back and forth from the pool to cleaning the house to moving furniture to setting up my next trip to here all day. So here it is! Hope you all liked the surprise ZADR in there :) I was going to mention it at the beginning but I decided it'd be better to be a surprise.**

**Ok, so real quick before you review or pick your nose or whatever you have the urge to do! I'm just wondering about the people that have offered to do drawings, because I haven't heard back from any of you guys.**

**The OFFICIAL name of the sequel is _Next To You_, and I'll tell you where it came from on the first chapter of the sequel or probably the last chapter of this story. As of now this story is going to pick up some speed, but it won't be too much of a change so don't worry.**

**LAST THING: I'm going to Daytona Beach for my church trip in two days, and they don't allow phones or computers, and it's for the whole week. So I may or may not get another chapter in before I go, it depends how much time I take to shop and pack tomorrow.**

**Ah, review quota. Let's have 120 reviews this time, unless of course I get to update tomorrow I don't expect that many in one day. Otherwise this should be fairly easy :) **

**THANKYOU EVERYONE! **

**RxR (120)**

**PEACE!**


End file.
